Konran Ai
by lovely2028
Summary: They were gorgeous, absolutely stunning. Pale white skin like porcelain and colorful sparkling eyes. Looking past it all something about them seemed wrong, dark and deadly. What was up with this mysterious Night Class, and why couldn't I keep away?
1. Chapter 1: Cross Academy

Chapter 1: CROSS ACADEMY

_Lovely-chan~_

Lovely here! Haha anyway this is my first chapter in an attempt at a story. Seriously I'm not expecting many reviews. Please give it a chance though! The first chapter will probably be more of an introduction so it won't be long. Initially I had planned to have her love interest be Shiki, but who knows I may just change that=) Although if more people want Shiki to stay then I will keep it a Shiki fanfiction since there aren't many Shiki/OC stories out there. Another thing to get across (I hope I'm not boring you) is that personally I really love the whole Shiki/Rima bit and they are so cute together. I don't wish to offend someone because they aren't together in this story. I love Rima but I love writing OC stories more. Ok I think that's all…

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Vampire Knight or Shiki (I'm thinking about stealing Shiki though) But I rightfully own all my characters and this plot! (Well most of it anyway…)

* * *

K o n r a n A i

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER ONE: CROSS ACADEMY**

**

* * *

**

"Cross Academy huh," looking out the car window I couldn't help mutter those words. At the moment I was completely conflicted. I was leaving my comfortable life behind to go to some fairy-tale looking school with a mysterious Day and Night Class. I wasn't stupid of course I'd heard about it. Not much though had really been said.

"I'm sure Emi-chan will be a fine addition to the Day Class here at Cross Academy," the chairman smiled genuinely his liquid golden eyes swirling almost in a high. "Day Class?" I repeated. "Does that mean that there's a Night Class too?" Sitting down now looking much more serious the chairman looked me straight in the eyes, "Well of course there is!" Confusion swept over me, "You mean students study at night? But why on earth-"

After that I hadn't been able to say much. My parents had bombarded the chairman with all sorts of questions and to my chagrin, requesting for accommodations and such. I guess it made sense since I was their only child. Due to my parents very demanding and frequently moving jobs I had never really spent much time with them or had any time for friends. Not that I had any. The only way to show love for me was to make sure I would be well in this school. At least that's what I told myself.

I wondered about the Night Class though. Were they smarter than the Day Class? Richer? Well whatever it was I'm sure I was going to find out when I got there. Unless maybe it was some secret or scandal. Was that really the case?

"Does that mean that there's a Night Class too?" Sitting down now looking much more serious the chairman looked me straight in the eyes, "Well of course there is!" Words and scenes tumbled around in my head. The Chairman had looked so sincere. Not like he was hiding anything. Maybe I was just being paranoid; there was nothing strange going on at Cross Academy.

If only I knew how wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 2: Even if it Kills Me

_Chapter Two: Even if it Kills Me_

_Lovely-chan~_

Lovely is back again:D I know I only got one review, but I seriously wasn't expecting any. Also it felt good to know that someone (Peachie-Trishie, thank you soo much!) gave my story a chance, even though it was pretty boring. Also if I don't prove myself with other chapters I don't think I would even read it… So I'll talk at the end and let you people read-

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Vampire Knight! If I did there would be a third season of it=)

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER TWO: EVEN IF IT KILLS ME**

**

* * *

**

I thought I was prepared. Really, I had been confident that nothing about this school would surprise me.

Boy was I dead wrong…

The moment I walked on the campus, my ears started bleeding. Ok…that's a little bit of an exaggeration, but the ear piercing squeals were definitely not a good first impression on the school. It was obvious that the squeals were coming from a group- scratch that, horde of girls across the school. I was practically biting off my bottom lip to keep from yelling out. Maybe it wasn't too late to go back.

Just as I was contemplating an escape plan, I was roughly brought back to reality. "Emi-chan, Emi-chan!" Running my way was a girl shouting my name. She has shoulder-length chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. Her pale complexion rivaled mine fairly. She looked harmless and pretty friendly, but I had no idea who she was.

I stood stiffly as the short girl panted a bit from her run. Her cheeks were flushed as she smiled at me. "You must be Emi-chan right," it was more of a statement. I mean, if I wasn't Emi than I would be pretty freaked out right about now. I nodded, "Yes, I'm Emi." I had to fight not to smirk at the way her doe-like eyes innocently looked into my terribly pitch black eyes.

She seemed to snap out of her reverie though and smiled sweetly again. "Great, I'm Yuuki." She paused then finally noticing my bag. "Is that all you brought?" she then covered her mouth liked it could take back what she'd said. "Oh! I'm so sorry, you don't have to answer!" she bowed becoming flustered. I laughed and ignored her, "I move around a lot so I don't like to carry loads of stuff with me." The look on her face completely changed, as she seemed to understand what I meant.

"Well, in any case I should show you around." She beamed. "I do have to go hold back those girls before we go," she checked her watch, "It's just about time…" the small girl mused. "What's all the excitement about anyway?" I questioned. Brown eyes met mine, "Oh," Yuuki stopped again, as if she was wondering how much she should tell me.

"Is it a secret?" I whispered playfully. Yuuki giggled. "No, no nothing of that sort." She pointed towards the screaming girls, "That's the Moon Dormitory, where the Night Class stay." So the famous Night Class again. A giant stone moon crest rested peacefully in the huge doors of the Moon Dorm. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why the big fan club?" the burning question slipped through my lips. Yuuki didn't seem fazed in the least though. "Maybe it's better if you just see for yourself." More confusion followed after that, but I nodded. I didn't trust my voice anyway.

As we got closer and closer it was becoming painfully louder. What in the world was so special about this Night Class? A pair of girls on the other end of the crowd proceeded to climb up the wall. "Hey, you girls stop that's dangerous!" Yuuki disappeared into the crowd glancing at me, smiling sheepishly. I returned the look.

It had been about fifteen minutes and the girls were still as riled up and pushing Yuuki around like a ball in a pinball machine. A silver haired boy leaned against the doors a permanent scowl decorating his features. He glared at the girls that got too close, but didn't do much else.

I sighed wondering if I should just leave. Abruptly though, the screaming got even louder than I thought possible. My eyes widened as I realized the doors were opening up. I tried to look totally indifferent, but the truth was completely opposite. I wanted to know what exactly was so great about this Night Class anyway.

The first to emerge was a beautiful blonde haired boy. His icy blue eyes and playful grin told me all I needed to know. He raised his hands welcoming the onslaught of ditzy fan-girls. Following behind him was a tall dark haired man. Pained brown red eyes seemed to search the crowd for someone. A fake smile graced his perfect lips.

Following the dark haired man like a lost puppy was an almost cream blonde haired girl. Startling violet eyes took up most of her ghost white face. She looked extremely annoyed. A strawberry blonde boy was trying and failing to follow her. His bronze eyes looked downcast as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

The last two persons at the end were both very familiar to me. The boy had deep chestnut hair and cobalt eyes that seemed to be glazed over with boredom. The beautiful girl next to him looked equally uninterested. She held a white and blue frilled umbrella close over her head, but I saw strawberry blonde pigtails and bright electric blue eyes peek out from under it.

The entire group wore white versions of the Day Class uniforms.

Even though they were all astonishingly dazzling and dramatically stunning, there didn't seem to be much else to them. No, there was something else. Even at a good distance the dark radiance coming from them made my stomach twist into knots. I felt uneasy and entirely unsettled. Almost immediately I was pulled out of the enchanting spell.

"Wild-chan looks so lovely today!" one girl whispered dreamily in the Night Class's direction. The girl next to her nodded in agreement. "Where is ichijo-kun?" a red haired girl whined in disappointment. I almost laughed at the desperate pleas they were all making. I was about to walk away, when I heard Yuuki again. "Emi-chan don't go yet!" she tried to voice out over the marriage proposal of a dark haired girl.

I sighed throwing her an apathetic look. She may be nice, but I wasn't going to stand here all day and listen to this. Coming closer than I felt comfortable I pushed my way through the swarm of students. "Yuuki…" I sighed my voice trailing off. This was definitely going to be a long first day.

"Sorry about that," Yuuki bowed looking embarrassed about the situation. I had to bite my tongue to hold in another sigh. "It's fine, I just didn't like all the noise." I searched the now bare and empty campus. It seemed mind-boggling that only minutes before, it had been mobbed with screeching girls. "Do you have to do this everyday?" I implored, truly curious. The brunette just grinned, "Yea, but it's not all bad."

She suddenly found the ground very interesting. I thought I saw a faint pink color her cheeks. She looked deep in thought. I smiled. Maybe I wouldn't run away. Although…

Before we headed inside the Day Class dorm I turned around. Glancing at the large stone doors of the mysterious Night Class my nose crinkled. Something was up with them. And I was going to find out what.

Even if it kills me.

* * *

Ok so how was chapter two? I thought it was ok. Better and longer than chapter one. Anyway that's not what I'm here to talk about…

Recently I have just read bayo-bayo's Hitsugaya Toshirou love story (Furareta). It's a GREAT story and I recommend it to ANYONE who wants to read a good story. Although I have to warn you all that the story isn't finished and never will be (at least not for a long while). At first I was really upset, but I have realized that just by reading the story I have gained vocabulary and ideas that I had never paid any mind to before. It takes a while to read as well since it has 54 chapters with an average of about 5,000-6,000 words per chapter. So…READ IT! LoL. Please don't forget to review on MY story I want to know what people think=P

~lovely


	3. Chapter 3: What is He?

_Chapter Three: What is he?_

_Lovely-chan~_

Hey it's me, Lovely again. I only just put up my chapter two yesterday, but I got sort of excited so I'm putting chapter three up=) I won't bore you all to tears. READ!

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is totally not mine. But this story is! So enjoy;)

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER THREE: WHAT IS HE?**

**

* * *

**

I tossed and turned the entire night. Thinking about everything. I wish that moving around constantly could've made this time a little bit easier. Unfortunately it only seemed harder and harder with each move. At least the isolated and deserted feeling was hidden away, numbly inside of me.

Abandoning my blankets and sheets I threw my legs off the bed and onto the floor. I nearly expected to see someone under the covers on the bed across from mine. A small ache in my chest reminded me that I was alone in the room…

_Always alone_

I got up almost soundlessly. Sauntering over to my unpacked bag I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Flaxen blonde curls cut short to frame my too white face. Wide lonely onyx eyes stared back at me. I didn't look for very long. I turned and grabbed a jacket from deep in my bag and headed out the door, without much thought.

* * *

Once the crisp chill of the autumn night hit me I shivered. I didn't really mind though. The whole atmosphere of Cross Academy appeared to transform. The cool air helped my mind clear a bit though so I was grateful.

I wandered around a little until I heard the burbling of water. "A…river?" I thought aloud. My curiosity got the better of me as I ambled towards the sound. In the back of my mind I wondered if I was allowed to be here at night.

I got a tad nervous as I realized that I was drifting into a dark forest. The trees were tall and loomed close, threatening to envelope me. I gulped and kept moving forward, deciding it was just me being paranoid again.

Finally coming to a clearing I saw that what I'd assumed earlier to be a river, was actually a charming and luminous fountain. It was pretty large too. I sat down by the edge of the clearly lit water. Peering closely I saw a cluster of shimmering pennies and other coins gathered at the fountain's bottom. I tentatively reached to pick one up. Smoothing it over and over in my palm I almost laughed bitterly. What exactly did I expect to happen by picking up a coin from this fountain? I really was quite pathetic sometimes.

Taking a very fleeting look at the water again I gasped and clumsily dropped my coin back into the fountain. I took another look at my reflection narrowing my eyes. I swore just a second ago someone else's reflection was there too. Getting up hastily I turned short knocking into something and fell.

I hissed as I felt the familiar sting of the hard ground scrape against my knees. Once I looked up however my small wound was completely forgotten. Frosty blue eyes gazed down at me mischievously. "W-who are you?" I faltered. The handsome boy's face lit up as if he had just found what he was looking for. "I could ask you the same thing," he appeared as though he was deliberating something. "Aren't you from Day Class," he seemed like he already knew the answer. "Yes," I calculated what I should do before I answered him further.

Why did I feel like I was a rabbit trying to persuade a lion not to eat me?

"You're from Night Class right," it was an obvious statement, but I just felt like I should just keep him talking. He stared at me wishfully before lifting his head in the air and.…sniffing? No that couldn't be it. Why would he be sniffing the air? Suddenly taking my hand in his I was rapidly taking aback. "Aidou's the name," he gently touched my hand to his lips, watching me intently. "Aidou…" I tried the name out and it rolled right off my tongue.

Fierce panic gripped my body as I yanked my hand away from the angel look a-like. "I should, uh probably get g-going-" my awkward stammer was briskly snuffed out like a flame as the blonde haired boy pulled me suddenly in his into his chest.

My heart fluttered furiously like a bird trapped in a cage. A scream tried to fight it's way up my throat, but a sudden lump formed there making noise impossible. Aidou brought his face close to mine and I tried desperately to wrench my arm away from his firm grasp.

"It's useless," he cooed inhaling deeply. "L-et go o-of me," I stuttered wondering what he wanted with me. My eyes widened as I stared at his now glowing red eyes. My body was frozen with alarm. Why were his eyes red? What is he? What is he going to do with me? My mind was reeling with questions with no time to answer any of them.

"Your blood," he sighed breathing down my neck, "smells so sweet," he traced his fingers on my collarbone. I whimpered helplessly.

_Maybe this is a dream_

I could tell that my mind was trying to calm me down. Regrettably so, my body was too unmoving and still to notice. "W-what do you mean my blood?" I choked out in a whisper. He heard it fine though. "Your knees," his eyes looked away only for a second to glance in that direction. Even though I was in an unstable state I understood what he meant. My scraped knees had drawn blood.

Which brought me back to that unanswered question.

What is he?

Bringing me out of my daze I yelped feeling the boy's tongue on my neck. My reaction seemed to make Aidou crack a smile. Something wet rolled down my cheeks and the unpleasant realization hit me.

Tears fell silently down my unmoving face as he licked my neck again. This time my head leaned back automatically into his waiting hand. "Stop," my feeble plea was drowned out by my pitiful cry as something sharp grazed along my neck.

And then…

It all stopped.

Just as suddenly as it had started it all ended. Aidou grunted as he was forced into the ground. He looked up disappointedly from his splayed out position. I recognized the spiky orange-blonde hair and tall rugged build. "Hanabusa," the boy sighed standing over Aidou. "What on earth were you thinking?" The fair-haired boy's gaze was fixed on the ground in embarrassment as he realized he had done something wrong.

I knew I was falling. It didn't seem to matter to me if I hit the ground. It was when I fell into _someone_ that I jumped. Exhaustingly I turned my head to look at the person who'd caught me. Distant cerulean eyes were glued to my face. It may have been just a hint, but I thought I saw worry in those aloof eyes. I blinked though and it was gone, convincing me that it had probably never been there. "Kain," the brunette paused looking at the older man, "What should we do with _her_."

The one known as Kain closed his eyes for a minute in thought, "What a mess," he mumbled opening his eyes. "Shiki," he looked at the boy holding me. "We should probably take her to Kaname." Shiki nodded and proceeded to pick me up bridle-style in his arms.

Where were they taking me? Fright and anxiety flared up in me and I struggled in the pale boy's arms. He looked shocked for a split second and I understood that it was probably the only thing that got me out of his arms. Either way, as soon as my feet hit the ground I took off running. I wobbled around a bit in the beginning, but after a while I was running so hard my legs were definitely going to hurt in the morning.

_If I made it until morning_

No. That's silly. Of course I was going to make it back to my dorm. "Emi-chan?" I almost ran smack into the all-too familiar dark haired girl. "You're everywhere aren't you?" how could I joke at a time like this. Yuuki looked stunned and then immediately worried. "What are you doing out here at night you know that-" I cut her off, "It's a _long_ story and even I'm a little confused," I paused there taking in her genuinely concerned face, "So can you do me a favor?" The small girl nodded.

"Can you show me how to get back to my room?"

* * *

All right so I hope I didn't do Aidou, Akatsuki, or Shiki badly. I was trying to keep them in character, but sometimes my mind wanders.

Thanks for the other review from Shaiya Cain and of course a second one from Peachie-Trishie. Thanks I really appreciate it. I'm probably going to keep this story a Shiki story, but if later on people don't like it (which is probably not going to happen) I _might_ change it. That's really slim.

Also no one really reads my stories so I'll probably wait a bit to build a relationship between Emi and whomever I choose. Don't get me wrong though, I really love Senri. Also like I mentioned before, there aren't many ShikixOC stories in the world (haha I make fanfiction sound like another world).

Anyway I'll most likely be working on the fourth chapter right after I post this because I'm bored and it's the summer. Plus it's raining here so there's nothing to do.

So all in all I hope you like the chapter and keep reviewing ppls!

~lovely


	4. Chapter 4: Bittersweet Encounter

_Chapter Four: Bittersweet Encounter _

_Lovely-chan~_

Alrighty guys I'm back. Didja miss me;)

Disclaimer: ***snorts*** _I wish_

_

* * *

_

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER FOUR: BITTERSWEET ENCOUNTER**

**

* * *

**

_"Your blood," he sighed breathing down my neck, "smells so sweet," he traced his fingers on my collarbone. I whimpered helplessly. _

Sitting straight up in bed my eyes were as wide as saucers. A chill ran up my spine and a shudder shook through my entire body. My heart was pounding in my ears.

Then I finally noticed my surroundings

The thick wooded (and currently unused) desk in the corner

The vacant bed across from mine

The huge mirror that I was planning on taking down

I was in my dorm room.

My heart rate came down a bit after I realized that. Not by much though. "It was just a…dream?" relief washed over me. Unfortunately dread slowly crept back into my body and made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck.

What exactly had happened?

_Tears fell silently down my unmoving face as he licked my neck again. This time my head leaned back automatically into his waiting hand. "Stop," my feeble plea was drowned out by my pitiful cry as something sharp grazed along my neck._

I trembled remembering that night so vividly. Wrapping my arms around my body I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Sooner or later I'd have to face what I'd experienced.

"I choose later," I retorted to myself.

Clearing my mind I got up and wandered into my bathroom. Closing the door behind me and turning the shower on I sighed heavily. School was certainly the last thing on my mind.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" the emerald-eyed boy wondered aloud. It didn't take long to get a response. "Of course, we erase her memories." The longhaired blonde scoffed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ruka," amber eyes looked at the girl and then around the room, "Is that really the best thing to do?" Ruka looked immediately taken aback. The look on her face soon changed to that of pure fury.

Seeing the clear irritation on the girls face Ichijo got up flaunting a look of fake comfort at the difficult topic. "Now, now I think that what Akatsuki is trying to sa-" Ruka erupted then, not bothering to let Takuma finish his sentence, "What is it that you don't get?" the girls wine colored eyes narrowed at the small group of people in the room. That is, except for one.

"This girl will become a bother to Kaname-sama and-" no was cable of finishing their sentences today. "Enough," the voice was but a whisper yet the girl standing up visibly flinched at the power behind his command.

All eyes turned to the man who'd spoken. The room was still for several moments. Everyone waited to hear what the man before them would say. Everything in the room seemed to be holding its breath. "Aidou," the silence lingered a bit more, "What do you propose we do?" Kaname sat with his chin resting on one of his hands, no emotion showed through his mask of a face.

"Me?" Hanabusa was the picture of shock. Apparently the questioned startled the others as well. "Wasn't this whole affair because of him?" despite Rima's words her tone was void of an accusation and her face remained as impassive as always.

"With all due respect Kaname-sama," Ruka paused and waited in case he found her words offending, "This _girl_ could become…troublesome if we let this continue for too long." Silence followed her statement. The silence was thick enough to choke on.

"Ruka" the man's voice sliced through the tension in one fell swoop. The fair-skinned girl looked up at him with expectant eyes. "Do you have any idea why this school was built?" the question hung in the air for a while and confusion struck the blonde as she scrambled for a suitable answer. "To uh," she searched for the right words, but failed miserably.

Slight amusement danced in his dark red eyes. "Did you know that the intention of this school and my dream are one and the same?" he didn't wait for anyone to answer. "The hope that one day, humans and vampires may live together in peace," he broke off then to meet each of his friends in the eyes, "Knowingly."

The meaning of the pure blood's words hit home to the gathered vampires. Understanding was finally mutual between them all.

"So what," Kain's voice sounded, "we do nothing and hope that she doesn't tell anyone that the Night Class are filled with vampires?" Almost everyone was thinking the same thing now.

Kain's dead meat

Only, Kaname just smiled. It wasn't of happiness that much was clear. It was more of a bitter understanding. "Yuuki knows of what we are and nothing awful has risen because of it," his tone held a hint of some underlying grief, but no one dared call him out on the feeling.

"So we…wait?" Takuma inquired his tone was teeming with doubt. "We wait and we watch," Kaname explained tiredly. Then the leader of the pack turned to rest his eyes on Senri, who had managed to avoid the inconvenience of talking for almost the whole meeting. "I want _you_ to keep tabs on her Shiki," the auburn haired boy looked as if no one had even uttered a word to him, let alone a pure blood. "You'd do that for me," the pure blood beauty almost grinned, but stopped himself, "won't you cousin?" the blue eyed boy frowned at the reference. "Yes anything for my," Shiki turned to glower at Kaname, "_cousin."_

_

* * *

_

"Emi Hikari!" I averted my eyes away from the window. I was watching the clouds and clear blue sky wishing I could be anywhere but here.

"Huh?" I responded brilliantly to the fuming teacher in front of me. Quite a few snickers were heard throughout the room. "Ms Hikari I realize that you are new, but that does not excuse you from-" Here we go. I mentally sighed blocking out the teacher (whose name had just slipped my mind) and her useless lecture.

Fortunately luck appeared to take my side today, in the form of a bell. All the students scrambled out of their seats and I was no exception. I knew the teacher was still trying to get my attention, but I couldn't care less.

I strode out of the building. No one stopped me. It was lunchtime so they were all thinking I was going out for a lunch break. That is, if they were even paying attention to me. What they didn't know was that I wasn't coming back for classes.

I meandered my way throughout the forest around this whimsical school. I wasn't sure where I was going. I just knew I was getting away from all of the noise and distraction. I also made sure that I'd be on the complete opposite side of where I'd traveled last night.

Being in the all-consuming woodland area in broad daylight put me more at ease.

I didn't want to roam too far, so I found a big oak tree that was nestled directly in sun. I rubbed my arms feeling oddly cold and sat down leaning my back against the tree. My eyes were closing, that much I knew. My sleep last night was full of nightmarish scenes. I hadn't wanted to think about it, but now that I was alone the topic was taunting and tempting me.

"_Stop," my feeble plea was drowned out by my pitiful cry as something sharp grazed along my neck._

"No, no, stop it!" I held my head between my knees my breath was coming out in short shallow gasps. I knew I was shaking, but I couldn't stop myself. I felt so weak. All I wanted to do was run and hide away from what I'd gone through.

"Stop what?" I recoiled from the voice even though he spoke in a quiet monotone. I looked up with startled eyes even though I knew who the voice belonged to. I'd only heard it once and he hadn't even been talking to me. Oddly enough I knew it was one of the Night Class students. The one called Shiki.

_One of the Night Class_

I'm sure my eyes were dilated in fear. The only other time I'd run into a Night Class student was when- I shook my head. I wasn't even sure _what_ had happened that time. I shouldn't just jump to conclusions about them all.

"Nothing," I lied "I don't feel well. I should probably go to the infirmary or something." Well that wasn't a complete lie…

He didn't look convinced in the slightest, although he also didn't look like he particularly cared. "It's not very safe to be out here by yourself," his azure gem-like eyes watched me carefully. I laughed but the sound was far from carefree. "I'm sure it's not," that's when I really turned and looked at him in the eyes. "But I can handle myself," even I could hear the fright veiled behind my words.

The cynical and suspicious look he was giving me made my breath a bit shaky. He nodded even though I was sure he didn't believe me. I was walking away too, but I couldn't help the words that slipped out. "You know," I heard his almost fading footsteps stop, "I still don't know what happened with Aidou." He didn't say anything, but I took that as a sign to continue.

"I was afraid," I turned around, "I still am." At once he turned around giving me a foul look, it seemed like he was going to growl at me. "So what," he spat, "Why don't you go tell someone about it?" he mocked spitefully. I held his fierce look, my eyes unwavering. "No." It was a simple word really, but I didn't regret saying it. Especially when I saw the baffled look on the striking boy's face.

"No, I won't tell anyone," I faced my back towards him and began walking the way I came. "Why?" the word was but a ghost of a voice, but I heard it. "Because," a bittersweet smile reached my lips "you Night Class are more than you appear."

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry about this chapter I had total writers block writing it. I'm trying though. You should all be a little happy though! Shiki and Emi finally meet. The meeting was far from romantic, but I feel the need to build this relationship. Shiki just does not seem like a "love at first sight" kind of guy to me.

However he won't _hate_ her either. Its kind of complicated lol. I'll be working on the next chapter of course and cross your fingers my writer's block goes away! Anyway leave me a review, because I practically live on them…

~lovely


	5. Chapter 5: Realization

_Chapter Five: Realization _

_Lovely-chan~_

I hope you guys are happy. I spent most of the four-hour car ride to my aunt's house writing this. So I won't hold you back. Read On! lol

Disclaimer: ***sighs*** a girl can dream right?

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER FIVE: REALIZATION**

**

* * *

**

_"No, I won't tell anyone," I faced my back towards him and began walking the way I came. "Why?" the word was but a ghost of a voice, but I heard it. "Because," a bittersweet smile reached my lips "you Night Class are more than you appear."_

"Hey, Emi-chan are you feeling alright?" russet colored eyes looked worriedly into my dim blank eyes. Yuuki seemed awfully puzzled as to why I wasn't paying attention to anything. Not that I really had been before, but it only appeared to have gotten worse.

"Yea, I'm fine," I tried to smile, but it felt wrong even to me, "I just didn't get enough sleep last night." I attempted to reassure the girl, not wanting to bother her with my problems. Especially because she was the only person who'd said more than five words to me this whole week.

Except maybe the teachers, they had too much to say if you ask me.

Yuuki looked hesitant and concerned still. I sighed. Either I was a terrible liar or the people here were _very_ perceptive. "I've got it!" the brunette looked like she'd just won the lottery. I waited to let her explain her seemingly brilliant idea to me. "Me and Zero have to go do a few errands for the chairman around town later," she turned giving me an eager smile, "Why don't you come with us?"

Hmmm spend an afternoon with Yuuki and the silver-haired Disciplinary Committee boy. "I don't know…" my voice faded off as I thought off the pros and cons of this. "Oh, come on," Yuuki whined lightly. I shot her an exhausted look, but there lies my mistake. As soon as I met her persuasive childish eyes I caved. "Oh alright." I surrendered to the small girl.

"Yay!" she cheered running ahead. She turned around beaming brightly. "Meet me at the front gates at lunch!" she called going off to class.

Geez this girl was wearing me out. Even so I found myself grinning like an idiot. Her pure happiness sure seemed to be contagious. I can't believe she got me to go through with this…

Damn that girl

* * *

At lunch I found myself speculating about whether I was really going to show up at the front gates.

I'm not really in the mood to go playing around with Yuuki, but then again it was a chance to get out of this building for a while. The first glimmer of freedom did sound enticing…

"Fine," I muttered under my breath deciding to go. Nothing would go wrong; it was just a little outing…right?

_Wrong_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, you came!" the tiny prefect came racing over from her place at the gate. "Yea well, I decided it would be nice to get out of Cross Academy for a bit." I didn't want her getting any ideas. Like that I'd let her lead me into everything she wanted to do. Sadly the girl looked so dang innocent that I bit my tongue to keep from blurting out something too direct and harsh.

Yuuki didn't seem to care about my words or my intentions for being here. She just smiled and ushered us on our way. "Hey isn't that other prefect supposed to be here too?" I looked around for the boy as if he might jump out from behind a tree or bush. "Zero was _supposed _to be here, but he always does this to me," the dark haired girl pouted, but continued walking like she was used to this sort of thing.

As we made our way through town Yuuki kept nervously shifting closer to me and looking behind us like someone was following us. I didn't particularly mind until she was practically latched to my arm. I sighed, "Yuuki, what in god's name are you doing?" The wide-eyed girl glanced up at me realizing she was making my left arm numb hanging on so tightly.

She leapt off me and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, "Sorry, I just uh…" her words trailed off as she stared behind me. I turned around to see what she was staring at.

All I saw was an ice cream shop. Nothing special, but as I turned around to look at Yuuki I saw the look on her face. Her bottom lip stuck out from her mouth in a pleading look, her eyes were big and beseeching. Then it clicked. "No, no, no-" I closed my eyes as not to give into her melting chocolate eyes.

"Please, please, please Emi-chan!" I opened one eye. "We're supposed to be running errands for the chairman, what would he say if-" she interrupted me, "The chairman won't mind and it's just a little please!" she folded both of her hands together begging. I heaved a sigh looking at the shop and then back to Yuuki. I sighed again, "Fine, but _your_ buying."

We spent most of our day like that. Yuuki ended up persuading me to go into almost every store around town. Whatever resolve I had made in the morning had been broken, shattered, and completely obliterated. Everything seemed to be going ok, according to Yuuki.

That is, until the little brown-haired prefect started walking anxiously again. What was she so uneasy about anyway and why- "Come on, lets move a little faster Emi-chan," the pale girl's hand clutched my wrist practically dragging me down the cobblestone streets. It wasn't long before we were both all out sprinting.

"Yuuki why are we-" my sentence ended suddenly as the girl leading me stopped abruptly causing me to run smack into her back. Not that she gave me much time to recover. Again she was off towing me along. That was when I became aware of where we were.

We were still running through the same cobblestone streets, but I noticed that no people were walking around us. Just a minute ago people were flocking the streets, talking nonchalantly and ambling in and out of stores. The very easy and free flowing atmosphere was non-existent here.

Dark and eerily quiet streets surrounded us instead. Busted streetlights seemed to lurk at every corner. Unused buildings transpired out of the gloomy shadows. Almost everywhere we turned broken bottles and other varieties of trash left us venerable to slip and go tumbling down murky alleyways.

The only sound I could catch was the heavy wheezing from Yuuki and I and the slap of our feet as we flew down the road at an alarming rate. At a certain point Yuuki looked behind us in terror. Her eyes widened and her breath became startlingly thin.

I dared to take a glance behind us even though it was difficult at the speed we were traveling at. I must've gone five shades paler I swear. My heart thumped nosily in my chest as I caught a figure trailing us quite easily. His eyes were gleaming impatiently and he was so white he looked transparent.

However, that was not what sent my heart drumming along or what caused me to begin dashing beside the girl grasping my wrist so tight I couldn't even feel it anymore. Even from a distance it was plain to see that his smoldering eyes were red.

Just like…

"_It's useless," he cooed inhaling deeply. "L-et go o-of me," I stuttered wondering what he wanted with me. My eyes widened as I stared at his now glowing red eyes. My body was frozen with alarm. Why were his eyes red? What is he? What is he going to do with me? My mind was reeling with questions with no time to answer any of them._

Taking a very sharp turn Yuuki pulled us into an alleyway to catch our breath. I panted and shook from the sheer force of the horror weighing heavily on my body. "Yuuki-" a crash from farther down cut off my sentence and made both Yuuki and I look up. "We have to go faster," was all the prefect managed to get out as she snatched my wrist and took off again.

I turned behind us and saw that the stranger following us was gaining speed and he didn't seem to mind the chase…

Looking around us again I desperately pulled Yuuki swiftly to the left and she seemed to get that our unwanted visitor was close. I observed the dark street. Spotting a door hanging on it hinges I seized the brunette and we both burst through. Yuuki didn't leave a second to spare and rushed us up a spiral of wooden stairs.

Picking a room I'm sure at random, the small girl guided her and I in and closed the door. I heard a click, which meant it was locked too.

I collapsed on the ground breathless and utterly petrified. Yuuki sat beside me breathing a great deal too, but the only sign that I could see of her being afraid were her too dilated dark eyes. "W-what was he?" my voice wavered. Yuuki glanced at me cautiously. She then looked at the floor in deep thought. Several moments of silence passed and soon my breathing was entirely normal.

"What do _you_ think he is?" her voice sounded as guarded as her face. What did I think he was? Well I _think_ he's bad news. He's also just like Aidou. Then everything made sense…

_ghost white face…_

_glowing red eyes…_

_Maybe this is a dream…_

_lifting his head in the air and.…sniffing?_

"_Your blood," he sighed…_

_something sharp grazed along my neck…_

_mysterious Night Class…_

Before I had time to answer her now, the door shivered and cracked under the weight of someone or some_thing _bearing down on it. Then leaving us no time to react the door was ripped off its hinges and thrown to the ground. Bringing us face to face with a hungry monster.

A vampire.

* * *

OMG! I'm so sorry guys! I haven't updated like I usually do and that's because I was visiting family. I was typing this story in the car on the way there and back and amazingly got it done haha. This is the longest chapter so hopefully that'll make you happy. It's almost 1,800 words! Also there's a big cliffie on the end…well I think it is. I'll get back to you guys right away though because I'm home sweet home lol. Please leave me a review on what you think! I know that Shiki wasn't in this chapter, but you can be sure he'll be in the next one;) So peace out=P

~lovely


	6. Chapter 6: Are You Afraid?

_Chapter Six: Are You Afraid? _

_Lovely-chan~_

I won't hold you guys back. I'll save the chatter for after so read on- readers!

Disclaimer: Are we really going to do this again?

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER SIX: ARE YOU AFRAID?**

**

* * *

**

Don't call me crazy. I know how that just sounded. A vampire? Ok that's kind of how I'm feeling too, but what else could describe the ravenous red-eyed creature crouched ready to pounce on me? It also made perfect sense…in a twisted way.

I looked over to Yuuki, who didn't seem to be paying much attention as her face was a mask of horror and she was trembling, her knees wobbling terribly. I wasn't in much better shape.

Hell, why didn't I seem to have a weapon with me? Of course I didn't have a weapon. How in the world could I have planned for this to happen? There had to be-

The man/possibly vampire choose that moment to coil up and leap in the air at an impossible speed. Landing viciously and with a sickening thud on top of a helpless Yuuki. "Yuuki!" I screamed out. I frantically searched the pitch-black room for something that I could use to get that…that…_thing_ off of Yuuki.

The room had obviously been a bedroom at some point in time and unfortunately nothing like a mop or kitchen knifes were of disposal here. A hysterical and strained sound alerted me to Yuuki. "Stay still will you, maybe you'll enjoy this…" the monster bent down lapping up and down the scared girl's jugular.

Desperate, I clamped my hand around an old lamp standing in the corner of the room. It would probably never light up a room again, but it would be just fine for what I had in mind. Wrenching the damn thing up I brutally forced the lamp down on Yuuki's attacker. It didn't do much but stun the man and he untangled himself from the shaking prefect. Looking up at me in an angry daze I used all the strength I could muster to knee the man in the face.

The vampire lay shaken on the ground. I didn't waste any time and pulled Yuuki up and out of the room with my heart beating wildly in my chest. Adrenaline and fear kept my legs moving.

I heard more than saw the furious monster bound out of the room. He screeched madly and raced after us with inhuman quickness. Running blindly through the dark house I tried to make out what things were before I ended up leading Yuuki and I head first down a flight of stairs, but the man practically breathing down our necks was excruciatingly distracting.

We flew down the hallways faster than I could ever remember running in my life. Then again, I had never had to run for my life before. Even when Aidou had scared me half to death I never ran this fast. It didn't seem to matter in the slightest.

The swift and hungry vampire was too quick and I barely knew what was happening until I was pinned against the wall, hot breath in face. I struggled I did, I really did. The ghastly, but mesmerizing red eyes made me feel dizzy. "Don't," the word escaped my lips and an ugly laugh tore it's way through my assailant's mouth.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be," he smiled wickedly, "It'll all be over-" pounding fists slamming against his back broke off his sentence. Annoyed at Yuuki's attempt to distract him, the vampire growled. He grabbed Yuuki's arm and mashed her small frame into the hard wall behind me. The nauseating crack that followed made my stomach turn.

"Now where were we?" the man smiled burying his nose in the crook of my neck. Anxiously I looked down at the crumpled heap that was Yuuki. She wasn't moving and she was deathly pale. Fear crept into my mind and I struggled to move my legs to kick the man pinning me to the wall. Then I felt the prick of what I knew were teeth sinking into my neck. I cried out a pitiful sound at the throbbing pain in my neck. I kicked and pushed against the vampire, but to no avail.

Quickly the energy was being taken from me and my body felt heavy and lead-like. My heart thrummed in my chest and I had the strange feeling that I was slipping away. Panic gripped my body fiercely. My eyes were closing I could feel myself becoming limp in the vampires arms. Then there was the distinct, but distant pop of a gun being pulled. The vampire gasped pulling off me and doubled over in pain. Blood seeped through his shirt spreading quickly. Another shot and I felt myself falling down to the floor.

Soft, but strong arms cradled me carefully, before I quite got to the floor. My vision lagged like a cheap video camera that had been moved too quickly. Looking up in a daze I was met with very familiar smoldering navy blue eyes. "S-Shiki?" I recalled the young boy's name easily. On another occasion I might have been embarrassed to be carried so closely by him, but I was not so ignorant to ignore facts. Shiki was a vampire.

For some strange reason though, I didn't feel afraid. His eyes widened a bit, he probably didn't think I'd even known his name. "Emi," he acknowledged. What I did next was due to the lack of blood. At least that's what I blame. I clutched Shiki's shirt and craned my aching neck. He was hesitant, but leaned to hear what I had to say.

"I know what you are," I breathed into his ear, "You're a vampire." It might have been my imagination, but I thought I saw the handsome boy shiver slightly. His eyes were wide as I slumped back into his arms, head resting on his chest. He seemed very speechless and I almost grinned. I decided abruptly that I liked that look on his face.

My eyes were closing and I smiled at him, as the blackness was about to take over. I couldn't see him, but I felt him lean down. "Are you afraid?" the tone he used implied he was using dark humor. However I lifted my eyes up to his very close face and his eyes held a certain seriousness and…something else I couldn't name in them. That time I grinned. "No, not of you." It was barely audible, but I knew he heard it.

I could see the purple-eyed prefect boy pick Yuuki up worry clear in his face. Another wheat blonde haired boy with vibrant green eyes was with him. Was he a vampire too? I had never seen him before. I fought hard to keep my eyes open to see what else was going on, but a sudden dizziness swept over me and my vision faltered.

"We should get back and tell Kaname-sama about this," the gentle looking boy inclined his head in the direction of Yuuki and I. "Yes," the blue eyed boy glanced briefly at me, "He'll be very intrigued," the vibrations of Shiki's voice on my ear made me involuntarily shudder. I hoped he didn't catch it, but something tells me he almost certainly did.

I closed my eyes feeling suddenly very tired. Leaning into Shiki I wondered rapidly if I could really trust this boy. Deeply lapsing off into a severe blackness I decided I could trust him at the moment, but mostly because I was so exhausted that I really had no other choice.

"I think she's lost too much blood, we should hurry," Shiki stated and I could feel his intense eyes on my face again. "Yea let's get out of here," the blonde boy's voice seemed so far away. Wasn't he right behind Zero only a few feet away just before? I could hear Zero make some snarky remark, but it sounded so far away and distant that I couldn't make out exactly what he was saying.

Then I shifted a bit as Shiki leaned down to whisper something else in my ear, but I couldn't get what he was saying either. "Everyone sounds so far away," I murmured unnaturally calm. More low sounds followed after that. I could feel breath near my ear again, but it was such a detached feeling that I forgot to shiver.

I resisted the creeping darkness that wrapped around my mind and body. The numb feeling was similar to that of novocain. I thrashed against the strange feeling, but it encased me and suffocated me in a dark bizarre blackness…

* * *

Ok sorry guys at how long it took for me to write that! I know I left you all on a big cliff hanger, but I had HUGE writer's block. Also I just finished my recent obsession, Blackened Wings' Crimson Doors story and am moving on to the sequel=) So sorry and I hope you haven't left me and lost hope, because I'm not abandoning this story! I really love all your reviews they are so awesome and make me want to keep putting chapters up! Also if you guys give me 5 reviews I'll put up two chapters in one day! I know it's crazy! haha peace out!

~lovely


	7. Chapter 7: Different

_Chapter Seven: Different_

_Lovely-chan~_

Wow you guys must be surprised I updated this quick haha. Alright well this is chapter 7 you all know the drill….READ!

Disclaimer: ='( don't remind me…

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER SEVEN: DIFFERENT**

**

* * *

**

The first thing I was aware of was the horrible smell. Even before I opened my eyes I knew I was in the infirmary. What else would smell so strongly of disinfectant and lemon?

I groggily sat up, opening my eyes and proving to myself even further that it was in fact the infirmary. The white walls, sheets, tables, etc. Really everything was white. I almost jumped out of the bed. Not because of the white ensemble, but because of the person sitting on the end of my bed…

"Geez, you scared the crap out of me." I laid a hand on my chest in an effort to quiet my rapidly beating heart. I wasn't sure how much it could take after all this pressure and excitement.

The very lovely looking brunette in front of me didn't answer. His eyes were glazed over in the same sultry boredom that they always were. "Shiki," my hands rested on my hips my eyes burning into the other's face. He looked over at the tone I was using. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed running a hand through his hair. "Making sure you don't die," he paused contemplating something, "Is that ok with you?" I plopped back on the bed letting the pillow smother the start of an oncoming headache. I almost laughed at the irony though. A _vampire_ was alone in a room with me and was trying to make sure _I_ wasn't going to die.

Somehow I couldn't bring myself to be scared. At least not scared of Shiki. That's the part that freaked me out. "Yea I guess," I mumbled bitterly.

Closing my eyes the memories over took me…

_Fear crept into my mind and I struggled to move my legs to kick the man pinning me to the wall. Then I felt the prick of what I knew were teeth sinking into my neck. I cried out a pitiful sound at the throbbing pain in my neck. I kicked and pushed against the vampire, but to no avail._

Almost automatically I reached a hand to my neck. It was met with soft bandages, but I figured that. Rising out of the bed I walked over to the sink and mirror on the other side of the room. Shiki watched me silently from the bed.

I took myself in from the mirror. Messy fair colored curls rested around my face and my dark black eyes made my pale complexion even whiter. There were no other bandages on me except for the one on my neck.

Carefully I peeled the edge off of the large white bandage wincing at how tight it was.

Maybe if I count to three and rip it off like a band-aid…

I closed my eyes counting to three…

1

2

3

Then I felt a hand on my wrist. I opened my eyes, but I already knew who the hand belonged to. "Just leave it there," his voice was mostly a cold monotone, but his eyes held a hint of desperation in hope that I'd listen to him. "I just want to see it," I looked him straight in the eyes pleading and willing him to understand.

It was several moments later and I was prepared to be fixed with a strong "no" and shoved back to bed. That's why I was surprised. "Fine," the young boy sighed again, "but if you continue what you're doing you'll rip your neck off." He was being completely serious.

Shiki bent down fingers at my neck slowly and painlessly he carefully pulled at the bandage. I hoped he couldn't hear my heart thrumming away in my chest. Slowly the bandage was gone and I felt a gasp come out of my lips. I couldn't help it.

I knew what would be there, but seeing it just confirmed everything. Two holes were wedged in my neck. They were about a centimeter each and about half an inch, maybe less apart. It was obvious they were teeth marks. It was equally obvious that they were not human teeth marks.

"They're really there," I whispered. I'm not sure what compelled him, but Shiki reached his fingers down to sweep over the bite marks. It was light and he probably didn't mean to do much. Either way I shivered at the touch.

"Does it hurt?" he inquired lifting his hand away worried that he'd hurt me. "No, just," I searched for the right words, "very sensitive." I finished. The look on his face told me he understood, even if I didn't.

Looking at Shiki I realized that he was so different. Completely different from the other vampire that had attacked me. Even a little more than Aidou. How could they both be vampires? "What?" a hint of irritation seeped through his eyes. I guess I hadn't realized I was staring.

"I was just thinking that you and the Night Class are so different from that other vampire that attacked me and Yuuki." I told him honestly. He looked pretty surprised and that speechless look almost made me crack a smile again.

"That's because the vampire that attacked you was a Level E." he used a matter-of-fact tone like it was plain to see. "A Level E?" I questioned. What in the world was that? "The lowest kind of vampire, the ones that used to be human." I was shocked. There had always been rumors that vampires could turn humans into vampires, but I'd never really believed them.

"That were once…human?" I still couldn't wrap my head around it. He looked amused at my expression, "Only purebloods can turn humans into vampires," My head was reeling. Pureblood? What were all these terms that I didn't know. Shiki caught my confused face and laughed. It was a nostalgic sound.

"I have a lot to explain," his voice held a certain laziness to it. "Should I write this down?" I laughed mocking the young vampire. He fixed me with a look and I sat down on the bed.

"Where should I start?" Shiki smiled at me looking very mischievous.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter… also it wasn't really that interesting. But it was very much needed for the plot in this story! Also Shiki was in it! Don't I get something for that? Haha. Enjoy it and give me some reviews. I love them:D

(P.S.) Where are my cookies? Haru158 you promised! lol

~lovely


	8. Chapter 8: Kyomi

_Chapter Eight: Kyomi _

_Lovely-chan~_

Wow you guys really are amazing:) You gave me all the reviews I asked for and more! Also I can't tell you how many favorite lists Konran Ai is now on…don't even get me started with alert lists ***shudders*** Anyway I promised two chapters in one day and I really want those cupcakes from Haru158! XD

Disclaimer: Too bad I'm not allowed to make money off of this…lol jk

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER EIGHT: KYOMI**

**

* * *

**

I was lying on my bed, very much awake. I never could sleep at night. I usually blamed it on caffeine, but tonight I knew better…

"_So I wouldn't become a vampire if you bit me right?" I teased Shiki lightly. To be completely honest it felt weird and strange that I had been living my life without this huge gap of vampire knowledge. Everything Shiki had explained took awhile to process. It had also taken up a crap load of time._

"_No you wouldn't become a vampire," the brunette rolled his eyes a smirk threatening to fall upon those devastatingly flawless lips. The atmosphere was easy and effortless. That's why a confused look struck the vampire as he gazed at my face thoughtfully._

_I was deep in thought._

"_Can I ask you a question?" it was stupid to say that, when all we'd been doing for the past three hours was questioning each other. For some reason though I just happened to say it. "Yea sure," he looked bemused, but tentative. "Why are you telling me all this?" it was a simple question. _

_What was complicated was the answer._

_He looked pretty taken aback. He probably hadn't been expecting that. His cobalt blue eyes turned away from me then, glued temporarily to the only open window in my dorm room. I was patient though. I waited wondering if maybe I'd offended him._

_I stayed silent in the awkward hiatus for a bit longer. Then, my more considerate side outweighed my curiosity. "You don't have to answer that," I whispered. Shiki faced me sighing. Truthfully he sighed more than I did, which would have made me laugh under different circumstances. "I don't know." His voice was clearly sincere, but hinted frustration. _

_I sighed this time in obvious disappointment. What had I expected him to say anyway? _

_Something a little more interesting at least…_

Brought back to the present I shivered. Not at the memories, but at the cold air wafting in from the still open window. I didn't close it. I didn't bother with the blanket either. I was only in a tank top and shorts, which meant it wouldn't be long until I froze to death.

I laughed internally at how bitterly cynical I was.

I wasn't going to die. Catch a cold? Maybe… but that didn't faze me. The numbness crept over me softly. It felt good. Not having to think or feel. That's how I finally ended up falling asleep.

* * *

I moaned tiredly and glared at the clock on my nightstand. It's not like it was the alarm clock's fault I had only gotten four hours of sleep. It was 3:58 in the morning. Not early enough for me to try going back to sleep (although I strongly doubt it would've worked) and not late enough to get ready for school. How troublesome.

Draping my arms sleepily on the window the rest of my body still in bed I yawned. I sat that way for a bit. I watched the fading moon melt away, watched as the intense blaze of sunlight emerged. The burning ball of light kissed the horizon as pink, orange, and purples danced across the sky like paint splashed on a canvas. Something about watching the sunrise was dreadfully calm and soothing. Almost worth the sleep I was missing…

_Almost_

I got up reluctantly rubbing my arms furiously trying to make the sudden goose bumps disappear. I turned to look at my clock…

_4:02_

_Yea I had some time… _

Without thinking thoroughly about what I was doing I dressed quickly and was out the door in a hot minute.

* * *

Dawn was upon the campus and I was of course in school. That's how it had to be for the Night Class. It didn't make the lesson any easier to drown out or myself any less bored. Don't get me wrong…the teacher was extremely astute, practically a genius. However being a genius and being a good teacher were obviously two entirely different animals.

I only wished the end of class could be a bit sooner. I looked around the room pointedly not caring if the teacher became annoyed.

Kaname-sama gave me a stern look his eyes telling me to 'pay more attention' to whatever we were supposed to be learning. The look was softened though by the fact that I had actually shown up and that the pureblood was just as uninterested as I was.

Next to me I could feel the eyes of one of my only close friends here at Cross Academy. "Are you okay Shiki?" Takuma whispered, raw concern laced in his voice. I nodded, "Yea, perfect." He didn't even blink at my sardonic tone.

Across the room I mentally noted that Aidou was missing…_again_. It wasn't my place to judge or anything, but a bit of jealously bubbled up to the surface. Of course though, _he_ was a genius, even more so than the babbling instructor. I almost sighed. I had been doing that _a lot _lately.

Remotely taking in the familiar sunrise, I gazed out the window. I willed the sun to come up faster with my eyes. Demanding it, but mostly pleading with it silently.

That's when something in my peripheral vision caught my attention. A mere human wouldn't have even noticed it…

The familiar gold hair was probably the only indicator of who it was. Emi was running. Puffing clouds of cold fall air from her rosy lips, it was easy to tell she was in a hurry.

_But where is she going at this early in the morning?_

Before I could really stop myself my hand rose in the air and I mumbled some unsystematic excuse prior to high tailing it out of there. I took note of the worried looks… _Takuma and Rima_ and the questioning glances… _everyone else. _I tried my best though to ignore them.

I rushed out of the building and found myself running after Emi. I realized I had no justification for coming out here and tracking her down. I also realized with discomfort that I had no idea what I was going to say…

It had never really been a problem before, but I found myself facing the dilemma now…

What on earth was this girl doing to me?

* * *

I was running breathlessly past the school gates and through the small town that Yuuki and I had visited a couple days before. It was weird that I didn't even know the name of the place. I had to remember to ask Yuuki about it when I went back to Cross Academy…

Unintentionally my heart sped up. I glanced around and automatically realized why.

The ominous and disconcertingly empty streets…

The foul alleyways that were giving off a sinister and baleful vibe…

I was in the part of town where that…that…_vampire _had tried to kill Yuuki and me. I trembled wrapping my arms around myself as I tried to veer my mind away from that topic.

Turning corners and resisting the urge to look behind me was hard. I smiled though when it came into view…

_Yes, it's exactly what I thought it was._

I finally stopped and grinned. Panting madly trying to catch my breath I observed the building in front of me. The light cream-colored concrete building loomed over the surrounding area, and me giving off a superior impression despite it's damaged state.

Dark green vines twisted and snaked around the base of the structure in a protective manner. Large thick windows were tinted and caked with dust and grime telling how long the place was probably abandoned for.

I almost hesitated. However the more curious part of me won over any fear and uncertainty that I had. Shoving open the unyielding and indomitable steel doors of the place was easier said than done. Although after a couple minutes I managed to heave the door open enough to squeeze my lithe body through.

Dust, spider webs, and all kinds of muck were what I was met with on the other side. Excitement filled through my body as I ran carelessly deeper into the building. Maybe if I'd been more careful I would've considered the possibility that I wasn't nearly as alone as I thought I was.

Happily flitting around and finding myself in the room I had hoped to see I gasped. Breath taking balls of light smaller than my hand lit the whole room up in a surreal ambiance. Deep black surrounded the seemingly small stars making them even more pronounced in the pitch-black (and quite large) room.

_Amazing…_

I'm sure my smile was from ear to ear. Secretly I hid away my love for astronomy, for the sky and the stars and the planets. I just loved it all with a furtive passion. That's why I didn't notice _her_. I didn't even see her when she stood less than an arm's length away, directly beside me. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I almost jumped out of my skin. My body froze and became an unmoving jumble of nerves and foreboding panic.

I was deadly certain that the girl next to me _had_ to be a vampire coming to eat me. My heart raced in my chest as I turned slowly to look at my soon to be eradicator…

The girl was tan, not a deep tan, but certainly darker than me (which wasn't extremely hard to accomplish). Short curly golden brown hair framed the girl's heart shaped face. She smiled with wide almost white blue eyes. At first glance she may have looked completely innocent and very harmless, but a deeper look into her bright nearly glowing eyes told me she had seen things no one ever wanted to see.

She closed her eyes briefly, dark lashes brushed against her cheeks. The girl was immediately alien, but charming at the same time. My heart, I recognized was slowing down.

_She could've already killed me…but she didn't._

"Who are you?" I'm glad my voice didn't portray how much this girl frightened me.

"My name is Kyomi," she smiled playfully at me, "Pleased to meet you."

I almost blanked at how calm I had become with her in the span of less than a minute. Even though I was calmer I was still a bit uneasy and wary. I couldn't help it; this Kyomi girl seemed to exude a roguish glamor and magnetism. "I see you like the observatory," she swung her arms out gesturing the building and the beautiful stars above us.

"Yea it's…" I struggled for the word, "incredible," I settled for that much, even though it seemed like incredible was an understatement. "Yea I like it here," she whispered. "Is this place abandoned?" I questioned trying, but failing to guard my suspicion.

"Perhaps," her smile faded and she looked like she was thinking about something distressing and slightly dismal. "But I like it better here without so many people and noise," her smiled returned as she glanced at me.

I could see what she meant…

Even though the thought that this place had been left behind and most likely forgotten was depressing, it was easy to feel like I was experiencing something even more special since no one was around. Well except for Kyomi.

"Here," the blue-eyed girl grabbed my hand, "You _have_ to see this." I found myself extra curious on what she was going to show me. Them I saw the enormous telescope and I beamed.

* * *

All right guys I gave you the two chapters you asked for and even put in a Shiki POV! I know, I'm insane lol. So here more is revealed about our mysterious character Emi. Unfortunately she can't help her overwhelming curiosity and meets a girl named Kyomi. But who is Kyomi and what is her role in all this? And more importantly when will Aidou come back I miss him! Well read on to find out!

~lovely


	9. Chapter 9: Amusing

_Chapter Nine: Amusing _

_Lovely-chan~_

Anywhooo here is the next chapter that I added and you guys better be happy! I really am astounded with how much my writing means to some of you! That's just even more motivation to write and make you guys happy haha. Sorry about how busy I've been, but don't worry about the story I certainly intend to finish it…although it may be a biggy of a story (well for me). Ok so I won't keep you people from reading so I'm shutting up now;)

Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino is amazzinng;)

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER NINE: AMUSING**

**

* * *

**

Looking through the massive telescope I inhaled sharply at how mind-blowing and remarkable the stars and constellations were. At this angle the twinkling and colorful dots of blue, red, and white stars went from about the size of a quarter to bigger than my head.

The vast swirling Milky Way was insane and absolutely stunning. "Wow this _so cool_," I was seriously at a loss for words. "It's pretty wonderful," Kyomi noted smiling at me. I was still struck in awe.

It was surprising to know that a place like this was so close to school…

"Oh crap!" I shouted and abruptly leapt from my perch near the telescope. The tan skinned girl beside me shot me a questioning look. "I'm gonna be late for school!" That was all I offered as an excuse as I ran through the huge observatory.

"Wait!" I might've just kept going, but the obvious desperation and misery in Kyomi's voice made me stop. I turned around to face her. "Won't you come back?" her blue eyes look watery and filled with loneliness. And loneliness was something I could relate to.

A jolt of surprise caught me as I realized how young she was. The girl couldn't be older than 12 or 13. I sighed, but smiled. "Yea I will." I winked at her wishing she'd stop making such a sad looking face.

She smiled too and I took that as my cue to leave. Running like the hounds of hell were on my tail I booked it out of the room and squeezed through the small opening of the observatory. Flying past the dark and deserted streets I saw someone familiar.

"Shiki?" shock was very much evident in my tone. He turned around and his eyes widened, but something in his face told me he was relieved. "Hey Emi," he replied causally, like we met here all the time. That kind of irritated me. "_Hey_? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he almost smirked and there was a bit of impish playfulness implied. I wondered strongly why somewhere inside me I liked that he was looking for me. Also the fact that my heart was racing away in my chest again, and God knows it wasn't from fear.

"Oh," I didn't really know what to say to that. "That brings the burning question down upon you," he narrowed his eyes slightly, "You know more than anyone how dangerous it is around here." His voice held an undertone of darkness.

He was right of course I did know more than most how unpleasant and risky it was to be here. Last time I had been here Yuuki and I had been chased and cornered into near death. I had even been bitten. I shivered at the memory and instinctually touched my neck. There was a bandage there again. Shiki made me promise to keep it on until the mark healed to avoid unnecessary questions.

"Yea, sorry I was just…" _I was just what?_ Looking for the observatory that I had noticed last time I was here? Which _by the way_ had been spent running for my life with a hungry Level E breathing down my neck. It sounded stupid even in my head.

For some reason I also felt like I shouldn't mention Kyomi… I'm not sure why, but a strange feeling came over me. One I couldn't quite put my finger on. "Just exploring I guess," I finished lamely. He didn't look the slightest bit convinced. In fact he looked a little annoyed. "I kind of felt drawn here too," I admitted quietly and looked down shamefully. That part at least wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the _whole _truth. I had felt a bit drawn to the rows of broken down and old houses here. One of them I knew was where I had been bitten and I shivered again. This wasn't something I liked to talk about even if I thought about it on numerous occasions.

It also wasn't something I was proud of or had an easy time explaining. Heck I barely even knew what was happening myself. How could anyone expect to understand? It was pathetic really.

I knew he was walking closer, but I couldn't bring myself to look up at the vampire noble. Then I felt a hand on my chin and my eyes met with those gorgeous cerulean eyes. An electric spark popped inside my head and my cheeks felt hot in embarrassment at my confession. It was _definitely_ not because of how close the copper haired boy was…

"Come back with me." His voice was cold, cruel, and commanding and I visible flinched at how unemotional and detached he sounded. Then I looked into his eyes and it all changed. His big jewel like eyes were pleading and troubled, almost desperate. I couldn't seem to find my voice and I was frantic and terror suddenly seeped into my body.

I shook my head trying to get away, but he held my wrists firmly in his grasp. I was backing up frozen in fear and I cried out as I realized I had backed up into a wall. The feeling of being pinned against a wall was achingly familiar to me…

_The swift and hungry vampire was too quick and I barely knew what was happening until I was pinned against the wall, hot breath in face. I struggled I did, I really did. The ghastly, but mesmerizing red eyes made me feel dizzy. "Don't," the word escaped my lips and an ugly laugh tore it's way through my assailant's mouth._

_"Don't make this harder than it has to be," he smiled wickedly, "It'll all be over-" pounding fists slamming against his back broke off his sentence. Annoyed at Yuuki's attempt to distract him, the vampire growled. He grabbed Yuuki's arm and mashed her small frame into the hard wall behind me. The nauseating crack that followed made my stomach turn._

_"Now where were we?" the man smiled burying his nose in the crook of my neck. Anxiously I looked down at the crumpled heap that was Yuuki. She wasn't moving and she was deathly pale. Fear crept into my mind and I struggled to move my legs to kick the man pinning me to the wall. Then I felt the prick of what I knew were teeth sinking into my neck. I cried out a pitiful sound at the throbbing pain in my neck._

I closed my eyes and suddenly felt nauseated as the alarm and dread made my stomach do flip-flops. "Emi, I'm not gonna hurt you." The voice was soft. Who did that voice belong to? I had never heard that voice before…

No. That was a lie. I _had_ heard that voice before, but never using that kind of tone. I opened my eyes slowly and I almost gasped. The soft and beseeching look Shiki was giving me was sending chills up my spine. However the chills were not of fear or terror.

"Everything is gonna be ok," he soothed. I nodded; my voice was still stuck in my throat. "Will you come back with me?" he asked again, but his voice was void of the cold demeanor it had been full of before. "Y-yes" my voice cracked, but it was sincere and it was the truth.

He then let go of me and gave me some space. It was a few minutes later before I spoke again. "I'm sorry, I just thought…you just were-" The vampire boy cut me off, thank god before I could humiliate myself further. "I know, it's fine," his tone implied that the conversation was over and I had to agree that it was probably for the best, lest I make a fool of myself twice in one day.

I sighed looking back at the path to the observatory as we walked. We were getting farther and farther away from Kyomi. So many questions bumbled around inside my head making me confused and very, very tired. But I knew one thing…

I would come back. I would go back to see Kyomi, even though everything in my brain was telling me that was _not_ a good idea. Even though I knew Shiki would probably be upset with me…and I couldn't blame him if he did get upset…

* * *

It took a while, but we finally made it back to Cross Academy and with less than half an hour to spare before class got started. It was sort of cutting it close, but it was certainly better than being late.

Walking towards my dorm house I figured Shiki would just kind of migrate off to the other vampires in the Moon Dorm, but I was wrong. He made it all the way to my door walking patiently if not a bit crankily next to me. It was to be expected, Night Class student AKA the vampire population of the school had class at night. Meaning that Shiki would usually be asleep at this hour.

I turned around at my door and gave him a genuine smile. I was one screwed up head-case and I was glad he wasn't too repulsed. Or if he was he was very good at hiding it. "Thanks for walking me here," I whispered as to not draw attention to the male model being here. I was pretty certain Night Class students were not allowed in the Sun Dorm.

"Your welcome," he nodded, "Go easy on the exploring for a while huh?" he gave me a wry smile, but the joke was not lost on me. "No promises," I teased. "Don't blame me when you end up on some poor vampire's dinner menu," Shiki mocked lightly amusement fluttering in his gaze. "I'm not particularly sure I taste good, are you sure about that?" I joked cracking a smile.

"Are you sure you'd like me to find out?" he bared his teeth at me, but lightly and it was so overly dramatic that I couldn't help giggle. "Ooooh scarrrry," I waved him away trying to stop the ambush of unstoppable giggles. "Aidou apparently favors you as well," he noted almost seriously. I might've believed it if not for the lighthearted atmosphere around us. "And that's rather exclusive," I rolled my eyes and Shiki had no choice but to agree with me there. The light banter was just what I needed.

_Stop taking everything so seriously Emi, just because some bad things happened doesn't mean it's the end of the world._

"You should probably get out of here before girls start swarming the halls," I grinned. "That's something I am _not_ going to stick around for," he shuddered and I laughed. He began walking away, but I couldn't help putting in my last two cents. "Nitey night don't let the bed bugs bite!" I sung giggling as I shut the door to my room.

Getting in my room I glanced at the clock and realized I had no room to be goofing off. I also realized exactly how tired I was… I sighed getting my books together and wondering oddly what it would be like if I was in Night Class. If I had to sleep while the sun was up and go to classes at night. It was ultimately way too strange and I immediately shook the thought from my head.

I ran out of my dorm racing to class with my mind completely set on other things than class work. However I felt like maybe living at Cross Academy wouldn't be as bad and oh-so-terrible as I had imagined. It probably wouldn't be as boring either…

But was that really a bad thing? I smiled. Naaaah.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed those two chapters. The plot is being put into motion now, although I'm forewarning you guys that I almost never stick with the original plot…if I even figure a plot out in the first place hehe… This story can be so tiring sometime haha. I should get a beta reader like those_ fancy_ fanfic writers… Anyway review and tell me what cha think!

~lovely


	10. Chapter 10: First Friend

_Chapter Ten: First Friend _

_Lovely-chan~_

Thanks everyone for you're reviews! I realize that many fanfics here are on hold as Haru158 mentioned so I'm more than happy to continue for you guys. I know what it's like to wait for stories and chapters pulling my hair out because of evil cliffhangers! So I'll try to be nice for all my loyal and new reviewers! So read on readers- read on!

Disclaimer: I'm borrowing your lovely characters Matsuri Hino so I hope you don't mind!

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER TEN: FIRST FRIEND**

**

* * *

**

It had been weeks since the vampire incident now…

Shiki didn't really appreciate me going almost every day back to the town where it happened. He thought I was just exploring around the area where _it_ happened. Apparently it wasn't too uncommon for victims of vampires to come back to the scene where it all went down. Sometimes it was only if the experience was very traumatic.

I didn't want to think of about the mental scars in my head right at the moment…

Especially since I had no intention of following the _slight_ tug or pull of some force pushing and urging me to go back to that dimly lit hallway. I shook my head furiously. _No way_ was I going back there.

The intention of coming here for weeks was to visit the observatory…and Kyomi. I knew it was bad to not tell anyone about her, but I felt like I had to go visit her. However every time I went and saw her I only felt more of a drive to go and see her again. I really hope I wasn't getting attached to this girl…

But she was so young and she looked so lonely. I wondered maybe if she was homeless or abandoned. Sometimes I even went as far as to think that she was a ghost or that my mind had just made her up because of my own forlorn and desolate feelings.

I never asked her though. I would never admit it, but I was secretly afraid of the answer.

I stopped running coming to a stop in front of a bakery. I always passed by it, but today the smells coming from it were extra enticing. I walked in carefully inhaling the unmistakable smell of fresh just-baked bread.

_Maybe I should get some for Kyomi…_

I wasn't sure if the girl got to eat enough especially because of how scrawny and bony she looked most of the time. And really who could resist fresh bread right from the oven? Not me that's for sure.

Buying a loaf and saying thanks to the baker I ran happily on my way to the observatory. It was a second nature sort of trip now so I didn't even think about the dark streets anymore. At least I tried not to…

Twisting my way through the slightly open doors I ran down the hallway to the big room with the beautiful sky. It never ceased to amaze me. The bright-multicolored stars and the colorful backgrounds around them were always a wonderful sight. Usually the background in the sky would stay a deep black, but today the sky was streaked with bright pinks and purples and dashed with dark blues.

"Emi-chan!" the small girl came running over to tackle me to the ground. Sometimes I was stunned at how strong she was. She didn't look like much at all. "Hey, hey Kyomi," I scolded trying to salvage the bread out from under our weight, "You'll ruin the bread!" I tried keeping the authority in my voice, but I ended up laughing.

"Bread! Yummy," Kyomi managed to slide off me and look like a very hungry stray cat at the same time. "Yea you don't look like you eat nearly enough to be wrestling me to the ground," I laughed ripping the bread down the middle. Kyomi seemed to find some superfluous amusement in that, but I didn't say anything. It wasn't a perfect break so I gave the bigger half to Kyomi and proceeded to bite into my own. "Mmmm it's pretty good," I commented. "Yep it smells so good too," Kyomi chirped devouring her piece happily.

"The baker said it was just from the oven so I couldn't resist bringing some over here," I munched quietly, "What could be better than that?" I added smiling. "What's better is that you don't have classes today yippee!" Kyomi rolled on top of me again. I laughed at young girls energy.

"Yea that's true I've got the whole day off," I sighed glad I didn't have to deal with bothersome teachers and their maddening classes. I did have a bunch of homework…that was a pain.

_But I can always do that later or something._

I tried to console the goodie-goodie part of my mind that was worried about getting in trouble. It's not like the stuff was extremely difficult, in fact quite the opposite was true. Without paying attention and missing a pretty lengthy amount of my classes I still maintained an A average. It was just very irritating to deal with. I guess sitting still for long periods of time was just something I couldn't deal with…I internally laughed at how ADHD I sounded.

"So what do you want to do?" I questioned finishing the last of the bread I had. "Hmmm I dunno…" Kyomi trailed off with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Maybe we could go outside for a change," I paused thinking as well, "It's a beautiful day." I thought it was good idea, but instantly thought against it when Kyomi scrunched up her nose in dislike.

"I don't really like the sunlight, it bothers me." She concluded giving me no more explanation than that.

I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but I pressed a bit. "Why would the sun bother you, I'm sure it's nothing," I persuaded hoping maybe I could change her mind. Unfortunately her mind was already made up. "Nope, not gonna happen Emi," she sang skipping over to the telescope. I sighed, for some reason it was pretty exhausting trying to be upset or angry with this girl.

I sighed again. Oh well I was just going to have to deal with who she was. I couldn't change that even if I wanted to. Also I felt strangely like this girl was one the first friends I'd had in well…my whole life. It wasn't easy moving around constantly. People were never very accepting when they didn't know the first thing about you.

However this Kyomi girl accepted me immediately, without hesitation. Maybe it was because of the fact that Kyomi was in fact very lonely and miserable, but that just made her even more relatable to me. Watching her big happy smile gazing into the giant telescope I realized with a start I was a bit protective of her too.

Maybe it's because she kind of felt like a sister to me. I was an only child so it was fun to pretend like I had a little sister to play with and protect. It also didn't help that she looked so fragile sometimes. Like a single word I say might break her. That never seemed to happen though and inside I knew that she was stronger than that. It wasn't like she was helpless. I knew that she had in fact fended fine for herself before I'd stumbled upon her.

It was just a feeling. So I tried to push it away and enjoy the day I spent with her. Yet I couldn't help being a little curious…

"Kyomi," I paused waiting until she turned to look at me, "Don't you have any family?" I didn't regret the words, but my heart ached at the far-off and wretched look on her face. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut…

"No, they all went away," she answered in a frank and matter-of-fact tone. Her voice didn't show any signs of the distress I knew she was feeling, but her eyes held a poignant and heartrending pain that led me to believe it was more complicated than that.

I also wondered what she meant. Did she mean they left her? Or did she mean they had died or been killed? I wasn't sure I wanted to know, which was stupid since I'd been the one to open up the raw wounds in the first place. "I'm sorry Kyomi," I didn't really know what else to say and I felt such intense sorrow that I instantly wished to take away her smarting memories.

I knew I couldn't ever start to understand her sore heart, but I felt like I should try. I brought the girl into my arms and hugged her soundlessly. Sharp sobs racked through her body and I felt hot tears stream down my face too. Kyomi may not have someone to understand her, but I could at least be here for her.

"W-why do you care so much?" Kyomi's voice was tremulous and thick with tears. She looked wobbly and unsteady like she might not be able to take the answer if I didn't actually care. I smiled through my own tears feeling vexation that I'd cried too. I wiped them away quickly with the back of my head looking down at the wide-eyed girl.

"Because silly," I ruffled her hair gently, "That's what friends do."

It was such a straightforward and candid answer, but I was starting to think I was somewhat able to say the right things…at least to some extent. Plus it was undeniably true. She was my friend; my…first friend, and I cared about her. I also knew that that's what friends should do. It seemed to work though because she smiled too hugging me tighter.

That smile was probably the only reason why I didn't stay the night and make sure she was _really_ ok…

That and the fact that Shiki would have been absolutely furious (even if he never did show it on his face) and would've made arrangements for me to never see outside world again. I giggled faintly at the thought.

_I wonder if Kyomi and Shiki would ever get along? _

I couldn't help thinking it would be one of the most hilarious things in the world. I walked the long way back to school with a contemptible grin on my face. Despite that fact I just didn't have the apprehensive self-consciousness to care much about it. Still I had to admit how comical I must've looked to the passing populace.

Oh well I could live with a few stares and murmurs. It wasn't like I hadn't ever had to deal with that anyway. They could all just shove it.

At last I arrived at the Academy. The sun was already making its departure, falling down behind the horizon casting a soft glow and giving the empty grounds a certain joie de vivre. I on the other hand was starting to feel a slow indolence start to creep up on me.

Sluggishly I made my way to the Sun Dorm. Disappearing in my room I dressed and hastily got ready for bed.

I found myself on my bed arduously fighting to stay awake and think through what had happened today. Alas a keen fatigue had an insistent and perseverant hold on me. My eyes were heavy and felt like lead.

I fought for a bit trying to keep a grip on reality, but it was no use. I was entirely too somnolent and drowsy to keep myself awake and cognizant. So I surrendered in discontentment, but surprisingly in relief. Letting my body sag against the bed and fall asleep.

* * *

Hey guys! Are you surprised that I gave you another chappie so soon? Well…you should be! I got way too caught up in this chapter and ended up finishing it. This chapter wasn't entirely important and sadly Shiki (and Aidou) weren't in it so I'm very apologetic and hopeful that you guys will forgive me! Lol really tell me what you think is going to happen and also what your take is on my couple of chapters. I have a tendency to be a little predicable and I don't want to ruin the suspense for you guys! Also if things are a little confusing tell me so I can make them clearer. Of course some things are supposed to be mysterious and secretive, but some things I might want to explain clearer! So please give me feedback and review, review, review! Haha.

~lovely


	11. Chapter 11: L'air chaud

_Chapter Eleven: __L'air chaud_

_Lovely-chan~_

I'll leave the talking for later because god knows I have A LOT to say…

Disclaimer:

Aidou: lovely-chan does not own vampire knight or the characters in this story besides her OCs but she thinks she owns me…

Me: Awwwh=( Aidou I wanna adopt you!

Shiki: ***cough*** ANYWAY here's chapter eleven…

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: L'AIR CHAUD**

**

* * *

**

Sitting in class was painful, excruciatingly mind-numbingly boring. I debated jumping out the classroom windows at one point during trig, but I was all the way across the room. So I waited it out. When the final bell rang I was the first one out of my seat and I bolted out the door and out of the building.

I would probably visit Kyomi today, but part of me was plotting how I could make her stop being deathly afraid of coming outside. Something told me it was probably related to her past or how her family disappeared. Nonetheless it wasn't my place to say, so I tried to squelch the thought from ever coming out of my mouth. I knew I had a tendency to over think and be over curious…

I was in serious thinking mode when a familiar copper head caught my interest. "Shiki!" I tried to catch the vampire's attention. He turned around idly, but I swear he smiled when he caught my eyes. Or at least I think it was…I could never quite tell with Shiki.

"Hey Emi, not wandering around town today?" the brunette smirked his tone satirical, but I knew he was curious as to what I'd _really_ been up to around town. Even if he didn't show it to others, I saw clearly how much effort it took for him to let me go back and forth and not know exactly if I was safe or not.

I thought I'd been capable of fending for myself before I'd known about vampires, but I was a little uneasy now about the kinds of things I could run into. Especially by the dark places I had to go to get to the old observatory…

"Maybe I will, I dunno," I shrugged nonchalantly. He nodded narrowing his eyes a bit and then his whole disposition shifted.

_What was he up to?_

It was such a quick change I felt the fluttering of the proverbial butterflies down in my stomach so strong I felt like I was going to be sick. "So," he drawled slowly smiling brightly like I'd never see before, "You won't mind if I come along then." It wasn't a question, but it wasn't a demand either.

It's not like I could've told him no. Even if it wasn't an order the way my heart sighed in my chest made me feel faintly light headed. I just _knew_ this was gonna be trouble.

"Uh…" I was still in shock, but I quickly found my voice, "Yea I guess," I could barely hear my own words over the pounding blood overwhelming my ears. He was still smiling and I found his smile so beautifully breath-taking that I almost gasped.

_He is not supposed to be able to get that kind of reaction from me…_

"Good," he seemed to know what he was doing to me and that made me even more flustered. I had to get out of here before I actually fainted. On my feet I realized I was fairly wobbly and my head was swimming with a strange giddiness I was unfamiliar to.

"Are you ok?" I almost growled at the nerve of this boy. He knew what he was doing to me! I tried to shoot the vampire with a death glare, but I was way too dizzy to manage much of any eye contact.

"Just a little dizzy," I gave him a dry look and he cracked an amused grin. "Around 5 or 6 than?" he questioned, I sighed breathing deeply to get the hot feeling out of my system. "Yea that's fine," I replied still breathing deeply. I wondered for a split second why he wanted to go so late in the day, but I quickly figured out why.

Shiki was a vampire and even though he could go outside and had no need to worry about burning up from the sun, it was probably pretty uncomfortable to be in direct sunlight at the height of the afternoon.

I said my goodbyes and made my leave. I was walking aimlessly around the huge castle of a school when it hit me…

I was lost. Hopelessly and fruitlessly lost. I groaned in frustration. Of course it wasn't _that_ hard to believe. I mean I'd mostly been in my room and the dining hall the whole time I'd been here. I barely knew where my classes were…not that I particularly cared about that.

I wandered around a bit though hoping I would miraculously remember the foreign halls around me. I sighed, walking around more was probably only going to lead me more astray.

My ears picked up a noise from way down the hall. It sounded like… a sewing machine? I wasn't entirely sure. The only time I'd ever heard a sewing machine was in a home-ec class back home. I frowned remembering how atrocious I had been at sewing…

I was reluctant, but also optimistic. Naturally where there were sewing machines, there were people, and hopefully those people would know how to get me back to my room.

Pausing in the doorway I peered in the room. I had to hold a hand to my mouth in an effect to stifle the gasp that had almost wrung its way from out of my throat. What I saw was unbelievably beautiful in an deeply odd way.

Patterns and fabrics of all kinds hung on the walls. Covering and overlapping so densely I couldn't even begin to guess what color the _actual_ wall was underneath. Two tall mannequins stood in the far end of the room. One was cream colored and look stained and worn, pieces of fabric were pinned on the shoulder of it. The other was newer looking and black and white. Both looked expensive.

Two large tables covered in a felt sort of material (although it was hard to tell) were crammed with bags and pieces of material. However when I looked closer I could tell some of the material looking pieces were actually clothes. Blouses, pants, dresses, and others I couldn't start to name were piled high. Some, I recognized were the school uniforms for both the Day and Night Class. Clutter was strewn from one end of the floor to the other.

But that was only half of what caught my attention…

On one of the tables were three regular looking sewing machines. Only one of them was occupied though. Sitting patiently eyes narrowed in intense focus was a girl. Long scarlet hair hid most of her face. Her hair was stick straight except for the ends, which were curled perfectly. I knew I was gaping, but she was in such severe concentration that she didn't even seem to notice.

I must've been staring for far too long though because the red head looked up with a start. She jumped with a cry causing what she was working on to stray off track and that proved to be much more attention worthy than me. She stopped, turning a wheel on the end of the machine lifting the needle up from the material she was sewing. Picking the fabric up she cut the pieces of thread attached and sighed. '_This is gonna be a pain to fix_' her dark gray eyes seemed to say as she inspected the stitch closer.

"Sorry," she atoned finally turning to look at me, "You just scared me." Her pale cheeks colored in embarrassment. She turned to an over sized magnifying glass and then searched her table furiously. "Now where did I put that stitch ripper?" she murmured to herself.

I tried to carefully stepping over the muddled mess on the floor, but it was no use and I tripped falling flat on my butt. "Ow," I muttered and to my chagrin the silvery-eyed girl jumped up and over to help me. "Oh I'm so, so sorry," she gave me her hand, which I graciously took and hoisted myself up. "I don't usually have people in here so I forget what a mess it is," she looked down disapprovingly at the bits and pieces of sewing tools and material on the ground like a puppy that had just soiled the carpet.

"That's alright, I was just lost and looking around for someone who might help me." I told her finally remembering how I'd even gotten here. She laughed, "Sure I'll-" her sentence was cut off by a rather loud whine. "Cerisssseeee," the familiar voice complained. The girl called Cerise scowled knowingly.

_Wait isn't that…_

"Aidou-_sempai_," Cerise acknowledged with an acid tone. On cue the blonde vampire moseyed right on in with lazy ease, as if there had been a red-carpeted promenade to welcome him in instead of the barrier of boxes and unfamiliar items blocking the pathway. "Is my blazer repaired?" the boy asked impatiently, eyes blasé as he explored the room briefly.

He pointedly skipped over me, which made me slightly annoyed. "Yes, I have it right here," the pale girl made her way over to one of the large tables. It was jam-packed with various bags. She lifted one and leafed through the content before handing it over to the vampire.

He picked up the stark white blazer looking over it with tapering eyes as if hoping for something wrong with the garment so that he could indulge in a reaction from the red haired seamstress. After only a few seconds though it became clear from his face that nothing was in fact amiss in the blazer.

"Well excellent job _as always_," Aidou complimented bitterly, although I believed that that was probably the most praise the young noble was ever going to give to her. She didn't seem to mind either way and she quickly waved the boy out of the room.

"So, do you sew all the uniforms here too?" I asked incredulously picking up a day class skirt from another table. She turned to me as if just noticing I was there and smiled, "Yea I do actually." That surprised me. I knew that the uniforms had to be made by someone, but I hadn't really put so much though into it. It was pretty hard to believe especially considering the girl didn't look much older than me.

"Wow, that's pretty…" I struggled for the right word. "Daunting?" Cerise tried and I laughed. "I was going to say cool, but definitely pretty intimidating." I agreed. I then wondered for just a brief moment if Cerise knew that the entire Night Class was made up of vampires.

Maybe she didn't though. I mean you didn't have to know everything about a person to sew a jacket for them. Although the opposite was also quite possible. Possibly the chairman had hired her and told her what kind of students resided here at Cross Academy.

Then I shivered.

There was a conceivably good chance that this girl was a vampire herself…

I tried to tell myself that the possibility of her being a vampire shouldn't bother me since I knew that not all vampires were like the fallen Level E's that I had come to be so frightened of. It was hard, but I tried.

"So let's find your dorm huh?" the crimson haired girl smiled. I tried not to gulp loudly in inutile panic and proceeded to follow her out the door and hopefully to my room.

* * *

Ok sorry about this very uneventful chapter, but it's really important and necessary to the plot so bare with me. I tried to make it so that the next couple chapters would have a bit more excitement in them, but I'm not feeling so good so I ended this chapter where it is because of that… I promise though when I feel better I'll be back and hopefully in the swing of things so that I don't bore you all to tears.

Also sorry about the details of all the sewing things. I couldn't help it I am a lot like Cerise haha. If you hadn't noticed the name Cerise means cherry red in French, which I think, is aptly named considering her hair color:) Speaking of French sorry about some my references. I try to use common French words that people are familiar with, but a couple of arbitrary ones might've slipped in there XP Not to mention the title L'air chaud which is translated into "hot air" other wise known as nonsense…like I said this chapter doesn't really mean much. It was mostly meant use up time and to of course introduce Cerise.

Lastly, (I know it is long, but please bare with me again) I made a forum for all my reviewers so that I can answer all your questions individually and in the same place. You can find the link on my profile page. Please take a good look at it=)

~lovely


	12. Chapter 12: Odium

_Chapter Twelve: Odium _

_Lovely-chan~_

Ok you guys should be on your knees thanking me because I'm sick, but couldn't help thinking about all my readers and reviewers T.T so here is chapter 11.

Disclaimer:

Zero: ***cough*** alright then on with the disclaimer- Lovely-chan does not own anything in this story besides her OC's…

Me: Thanks Zero ***snuffles*** hand me a tissue would ya

Zero: ***pegs tissue box at author***

Me: Don't make me come over there…

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER TWELVE: ODIUM**

**

* * *

**

I tapped my foot anxiously waiting for Shiki. If he didn't show up in the next ten minutes I was going to leave. He just _had_ to be late didn't he? I sighed thinking over the past couple of hours…

Much to my chagrin Cerise, the cherry red haired seamstress had in fact been able to get me back to my room. I had been glad and quick to chat the girl up. I wasn't sure but I guess I liked Cerise more than the ditzy day class girls. I don't know what it was, but the girl scared and intrigued me at the same time.

I knew it still shouldn't bother me, but I was really wondering whether she was a vampire or not… I thought maybe the voice in the back of my head might shut up if I just talked a bit with her. I _thought _maybe it might douse my suspicions of the older girl, but it didn't. It might've only made them worse and more persistent…

"_Thanks for getting me to my room sorry about interrupting you," I amended leaning halfway in my room on the doorframe. Cerise didn't look like she minded much. In fact it looked like she was happy to maybe get out of that cramped room for a while. _

"_That's quite all right, I'm just sorry you had to see _him_," the girl rolled her dark cloudy eyes in irritation. That caught my interest. "You mean Aidou?" I questioned curious now. "Yea, he can be a bit impatient and quick to push my buttons if you catch my drift," the red head sighed looking for a moment way beyond her 19 or 20 years. _

"_Do you, um…know the Night Class well?" I couldn't help asking, although I hoped she didn't mistake my question for what it was obviously not asked for. They may have been cute, but I didn't really want to have a discussion about what Kaname's favorite ice cream flavor was…_

"_Maybe better than I wish I did," she paused her eyes glinted in some emotion I was unfamiliar with, "You can tell a lot about a person from their wardrobe, or more specific what is _on_ their wardrobe." I was so caught off guard by the answer that I let the silence linger probably longer than was normal._

_It didn't really matter though because Cerise took that silence as a sign for her to leave. I didn't particularly mind. "See you around blondie," she called from the hall waving her hand briefly up in the air behind her as a sign of good-bye. I was so startled that I didn't even had time to be annoyed with her choice of words…_

I sighed. Geez I guess I was some kind of magnet for strange people here… I shouldn't be thinking about talking to her again, but of course that's exactly what I was thinking. 'Curiosity killed the cat' was probably one of the only morals I would never learn…

"Oi Emi-chan!" I looked up snapping out of my reverie only to see a certain handsome looking vampire. "Your lucky, I was about to leave," I told Shiki, ignoring his greeting. "You still sure you wanna join me?" the question hung in the air for a while. "I'm here aren't I," I snorted softly at his arrogance, "Fine, well then lets get going."

* * *

Shiki and I drifted around town a bit. I didn't want to admit it, but I was extremely reluctant to show Kyomi to Shiki. _I wonder why?_ I really didn't have a valid reason to be so nervous, but it didn't seem to matter. My stomach was doing flips the whole time. Although I had to confess I did like spending time with the brunette…

"You hungry?" blue eyes inquired looking down at me with a causal and relaxed air. I hadn't eaten all day… and I_ was_ a bit hungry. Although I didn't know how much food I could keep down with my insides having a fete. "Um, not really," I lied.

There was a long silence after that. I wondered briefly if I'd offended the boy. Then my stomach went and growled loudly in protest as to what I'd said earlier. "Liar!" Shiki jumped at the chance eyes wide with humor. I colored slightly. "Alright, alright maybe I'm a bit hungry," I rolled my eyes grinning. I couldn't help it.

"Oh commonnn," he complained his drone muddling together. I smirked, but stayed silent. He looked thoughtful for a moment, before his smile widened. "I'll pay," he whispered in an alluring voice. I was helpless when he used that tone. Not to mention the offer was far too attractive and enticing. Especially considering _who_ was offering it and I cracked.

"Fine," I tried making my voice cold and short, but I giggled a bit which completely ruined that façade.

Shiki and I agreed on one of the restaurants easily enough, but I was still laughing a bit when we sat down in one of the booths. "What's so funny?" he narrowed his eyes. "Nothing," I tried to stifle the giggles and focus on ordering. "Really, tell me," Shiki huffed with a look of displeasure in his eyes.

"Are you pouting?" I asked incredulously although I was still laughing so it didn't sound nearly the way I wanted it to. He turned away sulking more and I couldn't stop the tiny giggle that escaped. "If you must know I was laughing because it was hard for me to imagine you eating something other than pocky," I shrugged like it was no big deal, but I was still smiling.

"What?" he asked in a disbelieving tone, but like me he was smirking. "Pay better attention I don't say things a second time," I had a childish urge to stick my tongue out at the boy, but I quickly hushed that desire. "Hello I'm Aiko, I'll be your server for today," a waitress came over to our place batting her long eyelashes at Shiki.

I tried to tell myself that it didn't matter if she did, but I still grumbled. I guess I had to remember that Shiki was a male model _and_ a mysterious Night Class student. I internally snorted, if only she knew…

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress turned her full attention to the vampire. He glanced at her with that signature impassive face he always had on. "Ice tea," he replied simply. The waitress scribbled the order in her little pad and stingily turned to me. "And for the little one?" I swear I popped a vein. _What? _

_I'd like a new waitress…_

"Advil," I muttered and she coughed loudly. Shiki looked immensely amused across the table. "Excuse me what was that?" I almost repeated it again, but thought better of it, "Water, just water." The waitress didn't scribbled in my order, I noticed with dark delight. She then twitched away saying something else that I didn't care enough to listen to.

"Picking a fight with the waitress little one?" Shiki laughed mercilessly. "Oh shut up!" I colored again, but with frustration and irritation. "Did you see her face when you said Advil," Shiki continued, "She looked like she was about to slaughter you." A laugh escaped my lips at that. "I'd like to see her try," I retorted smugly.

After we finished our meals (and I finished sticking my tongue out at the waitress behind her back) we went walking around town again. It was pretty dark out and the places we were walking around were dotted with lights and noises and signs. Shiki looked content. That's why I think I felt a little guilty.

"I want you to see something," I mumbled shooting him a knowingly bitter smile. "Huh?" he looked taken aback, but also like he sort of understood. We were having a good time, but he knew I hadn't been coming here because of the good stores.

I didn't respond with words. Instead I took off running.

It was risky, but it was the only way he'd come without questions. So I tore through the crowded streets weaving in and out through people trying best to use my short height as an advantage. I didn't take a chance to look behind me and prayed that he would just follow me. It took a bit but I suddenly found myself enveloped in the unpromising darkness of the familiar streets.

"Emi!" the shout was from behind me. I guessed about 10 feet or a little less, so I kept going glad that at least he was coming after me. In the dark it was hard to see and I found myself almost tripping on debris left on the ground. Then a wet drop fell on my head.

_Great it's raining…_

Right on cue the freaking sky's opened up releasing a downpour of rain. I sighed internally still running. With my luck this will be a maelstrom…

With a cry I slipped falling down the now wet and slippery stone stairs I had been going towards. I cursed getting up and scowled knowing I probably look like a drowned cat. I kept running and a sting in my hand told me that I had cut myself. I used my thumb to put pressure on the cut hoping to god that the blood did not attract some blood crazed Level E…

But that dread turned into relief as I could finally see the observatory.

_Yes!_

Sprinting quickly and as surely as I could I at last reached the doors of the place. I shivered at the coldness of the steel meeting with my body, but eventually caught my breath enough to squeeze myself through. Running through the hallways I had come to know so well I froze.

"K-Kyomi," I panted glad I finally got to her. She had her body turned around so that her back faced me. I wondered why that was? "Kill me," the gold brown haired girl whispered her voice thick with…tears and such desire and hate I immediately found myself confused. Kill her? What had gotten into her?

"Kyomi why would I kill you," I felt the familiar sting of unshed tears threatened to fall from my now wide eyes. "Because," she turned around, "If you don't, I'll kill you," I didn't hear what she said at all. I was too focused on her eyes, her big glowing eyes. So many times they had been filled with sadness and happiness alike, but that wasn't what made me shocked. It was the color of them. Her usually lovely white blue eyes were an awful and abhorring red.

_Red_

A single tear slid soundlessly down my cheek.

* * *

Don't be mad at me! I know that was a terrible cliffhanger, but I'm already working on the next chapter so be kind! Don't forget to review too! Individual review responses are in my forum so go and check them out! Don't forget to review on this chapter (Did I mention I'm sick?). I love you guys! Payce XP

~lovely


	13. Chapter 13: Attack

_Chapter Thirteen: Attack _

_Lovely-chan~_

XD Are you guys ready to kill me yet? Haha I know it felt like forever, but I'm back and feeling better than ever! So I can give you all a good chappie that doesn't have a stupid cliffie on the end. Just to let you guys know this chapter is all about Kyomi and her mysterious past. It's finally being revealed (I know exciting right!) so please tell me in your review if you were confused on this chapter although I'm trying to make it as easy to understand as possible. Sorry if there are some mistakes or errors…

* * *

Disclaimer:

Me: Hey Shiki will you do my disclaimers?

Shiki: No.

Me: I'll give you some pocky ^_^

Shiki: Lovely-chan does not own me or the other vampire knight characters…

Me: Yay! Here you go! ***hands over box of pocky***

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: ATTACK**

**

* * *

**

_The fragrance of the store was unbelievable. It might've made some people dizzy or gave some people a major migraine, but to me it was the smell of home…_

_I was sitting on the counter of my mother's flower shop. She was a florist and loved every minute of what she did. Sometimes I worried about her though._

_I Watched my mother pace back and forth watering ad tending to the flowers. I frowned in my temporary illusion of happiness. It had to be short lived. My mother looked almost identical to me…at least that's what most people said._

_She had the same dirty blonde hair and the same bright blue eyes. Practically my twin, only she was taller, her hair was longer, and she was pale as a ghost. I knew I got my never changing tan skin from my dad…_

_If only I knew what he looked like…_

_I sat breathing in the perfume of the flowers as my mom continued on to a bunch of roses. She carefully clipped the thorns off from a few that were pretty big and sharp looking. _

_She looked so fragile. Of course with all my mother had been through if was a miracle she was still alive and sane. I frowned again hopping off the table and running out of the flower shop. "Kyomi! Where are you going?" my mothers frantic voice followed me as I skidded to a stop by the door. " Mama I'm going to see Onii-san," the expression on her face changed considerably._

"_Alright be back before the streetlights come on!" she called as I hurried down the road. Dashing passed many stores, people I knew called greetings to me and I waved to each of them with a smile plastered on my face. This was my hometown, I knew everyone here. It was like this whole town was one big family to me. _

_I finally made my way over to the building I was looking for, the observatory. My brother Ren was my town's astronomer. A while back he took over the observatory here when the previous owner died and left it to him. He spent almost ALL of his time there now. _

_I smiled remembering how excited he'd been when he went to show me the place for the first time… _

_5 years previous…_

… … … …

_The old solid doors of the observatory were forced open and I peered inside skeptically. Brown colored dirt and dust covered the place like a blanket of dark snow. Intricate spider webs sat in the corners of the place like ghostly decorations. "Onii-san," I whined looking up at my brother with big eyes. "It's dirty and scary," I pouted wishing we could just leave._

_My brother gazed at me with his unruly green eyes. It was the only trait he had that was different than me. He had the same mismatch hair and skin, but his eyes were so very different. I secretly loved them. However I pleaded those eyes with mine to understand that I just didn't want to be here._

_He just smiled though, walking through the dark hall way and my heart picked up a bit. "Onii-san!" I ran in and down the halls afraid of what could get my brother only to find him completely unharmed. I sighed in relief looking up at his still smiling face. "Look Kyo-chan," he used his arms gesturing to the whole room, "It may look dirty and old now, but if you look closely you can see the many possibilities." I looked around at that, but I still couldn't imagine anything no matter how hard I tried._

_Ren laughed and ruffled my hair, "It's ok Kyo-chan when I finish with this place you'll love it," I smiled up at my brother. I couldn't possibly see what he saw in this place…but I was willing to love this place if he did…_

… … … …

_I opened the doors smiling to myself at the memories and looking back at the old place through my young eyes. It sure seemed like such a long time ago that that all happened. Especially now that I look around…_

_The floors were clean and spider webs were a thing of the past. New windows replaced the old grimy ones. Also big lanterns hung on the wall giving the place a dark, but relaxed and out of this world feel. I ran through the hallways knowing where my brother would be._

_Of course I was right. Sitting on one of the observatory chair he was writing in a notebook furiously. Then he looked up at the sky for a second and wrote furiously again. I walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Kyo-chan," I frowned, "After all this time I still can't believe you call me that," I pouted, but grinned a bit so he wouldn't feel bad. I secretly loved that he called me that. He stared at me, still smiling with those brilliant knowing emerald eyes. _

_Then suddenly his whole face changed and if I thought he couldn't smile any bigger I would've been dead wrong. He whole face lit up, "I want you to see something," he beamed grabbing my hand and running towards a small door on the other side of the huge room. "Where are we going," I laughed dashing along side of Ren. "You'll see," he grinned back at me._

_Finally stopping I gasped in amazement. In front of me had to be the biggest telescope in the whole wide world. It was about 5 times bigger than my brother. I looked up at him, his features look expectant like he wondered what I thought, but he looked so enthralled and excited himself that I wasn't sure it would bother him if I had absolutely loathed it._

"_It's wonderful!" I exclaimed running over to examine the large piece of technology. "Why don't you take a look through?" I looked up at him excitedly before diving down to take a look through the giant telescope. I found myself in complete awe. All of the beautiful stars that you could normally see in the room if you looked up were big and bright and up close. I felt like I was actually IN space! It was so cool! _

"_Sugoi…" I murmured my eyes glued to the scene in case it might disappear and I could never see it again. After a couple moments though I realized that that was not the case and looked up to beam at my brother. "Do you like it?" he chuckled knowing that I did. I nodded, "How did you find this thing?" I asked, just plain curious. "I was just looking around some of the old rooms here and found it all hidden away," he paused thinking back to when it happened probably. "Hiyoteru helped me out hauling the thing up here," I looked at him shocked for a second and then realized whom he was talking about._

_My brother's best friend Hiyoteru was the strongest and biggest person in my whole town. He spent most of his time working out and helping some of the folks around town with things they needed pushed, lifted, or moved. I'm sure he didn't care for something as complicated as Astronomy, but he was a good friend and it didn't surprise me that he had helped my brother move the giant machine. _

_That's when 'it' all started…_

"_Ren! Kyomi! Come quick something bad happened!" I looked over at the shout to see one of the kids who lived in the house next to us. He looked panic-stricken and frightened. His eyes were wide and he was panting hard. "Kota? What's the matter," I asked wondering what could be so terrible for the little brunette to come running all the way over here. Ren looked alarmed, but he sat completely still next to me. "It's the vampires, they're attacking," he said in an eerie whisper. That's when Ren and I burst up from our seats and ran out with Kota along side us._

_It was true, the vampires were attacking, but the sentence didn't seem gruesome and horrible enough to explain what I saw. Bright orange, red, and yellow flames licked at the building and screaming people of our town. Black shapes slid soundlessly taking what they wanted. The smell of burning flesh and blood stung my nose so bad I almost cried. I looked up at the sky and it was so clouded with smoke and shame that I couldn't see anything. _

_We ran faster than anything through all the chaos, but by the time we got to the flower shop I knew deep in my gut that we were too late. Unfortunately I was correct. What I saw would be burned into my brain forever…_

_The entire flower shop was a mass and heap of petals, glass, and a sticky red substance that I realized with a sickening jolt was blood. There was so much of it I was sure ten or twenty people must've been killed here, but I only saw one body in the room. Her once bright and full of life blue eyes were dead and unmoving. They also seemed to be a darker shade of blue then I had ever seen them. Her hair was tangled and snarled and it was entangled with more blood and flower petals. Her cold porcelain body lay still like a wax doll. _

_But I knew better…_

_I heard the scream, but all I felt was the impact. I knew I was crying and crying hard. The recent homey smell of flowers in the shop now made my stomach churn and all I wanted to do was pinch myself and wake up to find this was just a really bad dream. A really, really bad dream…_

_That's when I felt the presence. Yes of course I felt it. This town was no ordinary town. Most in the town were born and raised hunters. What we hunted…well it was obvious we didn't hunt deer that's for sure. I looked up at the presence and immediately my heart sunk. It was a pureblood. Of course, who else would've done this and organized so well that all of the hunters in this town were left completely defenseless. It was a no-brainer. Then I lifted my head up to face the vampire and there he was. Smiling in all his glory, curled black hair hung around his pale face like a dark halo. _

_The smile he gave me sent shivers up and down my spine, but his eyes. That's what made me scared the most. His eyes were mismatch, one blue and one red. That's when he lunged at me…_

_

* * *

_

OK so maybe I lied about not having a cliffhanger whatever… That's not important! The important part is how apologetic I am! I'm sorry I took so long! At first I was sick, but then I got caught up with stupid vocaloid singing things on my youtube that it was just so hard to keep writing! Also I'm sad to say this might be my last update for a while:( It's because tomorrow I'm going on vacation for like two weeks so I won't be able to update…I'll still try to write though so when I come back I can update you guys with more chapters. Although after I come back school is right around the corner and it might be hard to update like I did before! But rest assure I'm not abandoning my story and I hope you all can bare with me:(

~lovely


	14. Chapter 14: Terribly Alone

_Chapter Fourteen: Terribly Alone _

_Lovely-chan~_

I know this won't get updated right away, but if it means anything I am writing on vacation for you guys! I know I'm so good=) But I felt bad that the last chapter wasn't exactly what you guys were hoping for so here I am! Sorry about how late this might be though…

Sorry if it has some errors I was on vacation what do you expect? lol

Disclaimer:

Vampire Knight is not owned by me…But Konran Ai is!

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: TERRIBLY ALONE**

**

* * *

**

_The smile he gave me sent shivers up and down my spine, but his eyes. That's what made me scared the most. His eyes were mismatch, one blue and one red. That's when he lunged at me…_

_

* * *

_

… … … …

_The damn pureblood probably didn't know the havoc he was wreaking on my life. Maybe that was the worst part. As he lunged I tried to tell myself that I wasn't afraid. I knew what he was doing, but a part of me just wanted to die anyway._

_I mean, why should I care? My mother was dead. Where was the justice in that? She'd done nothing wrong, absolutely nothing wrong and she had been brutally murdered. Why should I feel compelled to live in a world where such things were allowed to occur? _

_I felt the sinking pain of his mouth on my throat and I opened my mouth in a silent scream. I felt the dizzy pull of my blood slowly slipping away into his mouth. My heart sped up in fear and built up adrenaline. The problem was that even though I shouldn't want to live, I did. _

_I was truly selfish and even as my blurring eyes dimed leaving me with a last horrifying glimpse of my bloodied and disturbed looking mother I still wanted to live. What the hell was wrong with me? It didn't matter though. With the rate at which this monster was consuming my blood and with the amount of sick and thorny thoughts swirling in my head I found that I just couldn't do anything._

_I knew I was dying now. With a certainty, and I wondered discretely why my body ached and burned. I figured it must've been my unconscious struggling finally coming to an end and that- _

"_Kyomi!" the hopeless and miserable cry snapped me out of my depressed reverie. _

_Ren…_

_The thought didn't process fast enough and before I knew it the numb prick which I hadn't felt for a while snapped off completely. It should've been a relief, but said relief was replaced with a white-hot burning pain that was spreading from the bite wound. I was also aware of the impact of what could've only been the floor. _

_Then I blacked out…_

_

* * *

_

_My body was shaking. No, I was shivering… and quite intensely at that. I wondered for a brief moment if I was dead, but even before I smelled the sickly sweet scent of flowers I knew it was too good to be true. It was dark now. Probably the darkest it's ever been. _

_I can't believe how weak I am…_

_I was born and raised in a renowned hunter village and I couldn't even fight what I was made to hunt. Vampires always ruined everything… especially those purebloods. I bet they don't think for a minute how terrible it is to be bitten. _

_I lifted myself into a sitting position. I didn't want to get up. Everything in my body was screaming for me to lie back down and die. Well, everything except my hunter reflexes. They were telling me to get up slowly and access the damage done, because obviously the vampires were gone. _

_I got up and a sudden pain in my chest made me cry out. It sounded eerie and the empty walls bounced the sound around like mocking laughter. I grimaced. It felt like someone was strangling my heart and I pressed my hands to my chest desperate to snuff out the ache. That's when I caught sight of a second body in the room. _

"_K-Kyo…chan…" The whisper sent chills up my body and I felt hot shameful tears race down my cheeks at the deathly familiar voice. The pain was still there, but it didn't stop me from running over to my brother's very still body. The only thing that made me think he was alive was he beautiful green eyes burning into my face. _

_His lips curled into a limp smile when he saw me. The tears were coming faster as I realized the horrible state he was in. _

_Ren's shirt was ripped open and dark ugly gashes took up his whole chest. The wounds were seeping dark and syrupy blood at an alarming rate. My brother's usually shiny colored hair was stained red. I also took in his lips and nose, which were leaking the red liquid too. His arms and face were covered with a shocking amount discolored bruises. _

_He was dying._

"_No," that was a whisper too. "You can't die!" shouting now I collapsed next my brother my tears making everything blurry and distorted. I didn't think the smell of blood would ever go away. I was practically lying in a pool of it trying to smother the cuts, which only seemed to be getting worse and worse._

_I couldn't believe my brother was going to die too! Now I would be left all alone. So terribly alone…_

"_Kyomi," Ren took my wrists firmly in his hands. I stopped moving, but only to just look down at the stained floor. I wasn't really looking at it. Neither was I listening to my heavy breathing either. When the room was filled with a portentous and ominous silence again he took my chin in his hands and forced me to look at him._

_His lovely eyes broke my heart. They were always so vibrant and so alive. Now…they looked dead and hurt. Like the last bit of life slowly diming down until it's finally gone… _

_And his blood… his blood was seeping and spilling faster and faster. The thick red beautiful- "Ah!" I buckled down to the ground curling around my burning abdomen. How could I ever think my brother's blood was beautiful? It's not like I'm a-_

_I froze._

_Then I sobbed, letting the tears drown me. Bits and pieces of memories kept pounding and probing my mind forcing me to remember and realize the truth. Then I felt arms around me. I pushed them away. When had the smell of blood become so unbearably intoxicating? _

_The arms I knew so well wrapped around me again refusing to be ignored. I found myself reluctantly turning around. When my eyes met with Ren's he gasped and his eyes widened, but his grip never loosened. He stared at me in an unblinking gaze until a look of understanding crossed his angular features. _

_His grip tightened and he cradled my head to his neck, that's when my eyes widened. He…he knew! Then I realized that my eyes must've been red and I must be in a bloodlust. It was the only thing I could think of. Especially with my teeth rapidly elongating, my pain getting worse, and the fact that I could see every vein in my dear brother's neck. _

_I whimpered. "Shhhh," my brother cooed trying to sooth me, "I know it's scary, but you have to kill m-me," his voice broke at the end and I looked up at his face to find that he was crying too. Wait! Kill him? How could I do such a terrible thing? There was no freaking way I was going to bite him!_

_My small resolve wavered before my very own eyes as I look down at my brother's neck. It looked so- I shook my head. "No," I hugged Ren tighter trying to ignore the fact that I wanted his blood so dang bad. He smiled. "Kyomi, I'm going to die either way," I was shocked at this. How could he say such things! "And I'd rather give you my blood so you have some chance of living then make you die here with me," his smile looked wrong to me. _

"_No!" I shouted resisting against his grip, but not hard enough. Probably leading him to believe that I still wanted his blood. "I'd rather die!" I yelled pounding my fists against his chest madly. He didn't seem fazed. He just kept smiling at me. "Please," he pressed my head down the crook of his neck my lips pressing against his warm skin. I couldn't take it anymore! Blood pounded in my ears and my heartbeat was beating with a slow twinge. My teeth sank into his flesh like a knife on butter. Soon his blood filled my mouth and I could barely think._

_The ache in my chest was started to cease and my head was hurting less. It seemed like seconds maybe moments before I felt his body slump down and become weak. My eyes fluttered open, when had I closed them? What I saw still haunts me to this day. I was sure he was dead. That I had done what he asked and killed him cold. I was too buzzed up to feel numb or sad quite yet, but I knew I'd done a horrible thing._

_Laying him down I pressed my ear against his chest hoping so desperately it was painful. Nothing…nothing…nothing…wait! It was faint, but I heard it. He was still alive! "Ren, Ren!" I shook him pleading silently with whoever could hear me to let him live. "Kyomi," I heard his voice and I almost forgot to breath I was so happy. "I want you to promise me something…" I didn't hesitate. "Anything," I breathed. "When I'm gone, don't try to hurt yourself." He smiled, but I knew what he meant. I was a hunter…or an ex-hunter. He didn't want me to kill myself. _

"_I promise," I don't know why I promised. More than anything I wanted to just lie down and die right next to my brother so bad. Only I promised…and I don't think I regretted it. "Onii-san," I whispered, "After you die I'll be all alone." My brother smiled, only this smile was different than all the others he'd ever shot my way. It was a bitter sweet and expressive smile. He closed his eyes breathing heavier now. It was only a matter of time and I felt empty and full at the same time as tears fell down my face and dripped off my chin._

"_Whenever you look at the sky Kyo-chan think of me," he opened his eyes to look at me before closing them again. "Then you'll never be alone…" he smiled at me and I knew it was the last smile he would give me. His chest heaved up and down a couple more times before it stopped completely and he took his last breath..._

_The room felt cold. I felt cold. I collapsed on my brother burying my head in his unmoving chest. I don't know how long I sat there letting sob after sob wrack through my body. It felt like forever. After I couldn't cry anymore I just felt empty. I stood up though. I had to get out of this place. It held too many painful memories for me. So I walked out into the cold night. I let the chilly breeze wash over me and douse me in an unforgivable blanket of calmness. I sighed and found myself looking up at the sky. The dark sky was streaked with tiny little dots of light. They were stars, probably the very same stars my brother loved looking at since he laid eyes on the sky. _

_Then I ran._

_I think you all know where I went…_

_

* * *

_

Hey guys! I hope you all liked that chapter! I wrote a lot of it on vacation, but I'm editing now. Now would mean that I'm on the car ride home! So I'll be able to give you more chappies now! Only school is starting up again and I am probably going to have lots of homework=( Not that I usually do it=) so review and tell me what you all think because next chapter will be in Emi's POV.

OH! And in case some of you didn't get where Kyomi went at the end (lol) she went to the observatory.

Kay biiiiiii:3

~lovely


	15. Chapter 15: A Fight?

_Chapter Fifteen: A Fight? _

_Lovely-chan~_

Hellooo how are you all? Ok so here is chapter 15 and I hope you guys like it because I was watching a marathon of Black Cat and I reallllyyy didn't want to write this=P So please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: ***sigh*** you guys should know by now I'm no genius and I certainly did not create or own Vampire Knight

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: A FIGHT?**

**

* * *

**

"Kyomi why would I kill you," I felt the familiar sting of unshed tears threatened to fall from my now wide eyes. "Because," she turned around, "If you don't, I'll kill you," I didn't hear what she said at all. I was too focused on her eyes, her big glowing eyes. So many times they had been filled with sadness and happiness alike, but that wasn't what made me shocked. It was the color of them. Her usually lovely white blue eyes were an awful and abhorring red.

_Red_

A single tear slid soundlessly down my cheek.

The first thing running through my mind was fear, unadulterated and pure fear. I was scared because I didn't know how to react. _Kyomi_…was a _vampire_? It just didn't process right. The small girl standing in front of me didn't even come close to looking like a vampire should have. Not anything like my attacker or others that Shiki had told me about. Even with blood red eyes and long fangs Kyomi look frightened and miserable or like a forlorn baby cat.

I shook my head through all my confusion. She wouldn't kill me right? I mean I've been coming and going here for so long and she had never tried to attack me before. Then with a jolt I realized something…

Even if she never tried to hurt me she still needed blood. That was how all vampires were, especially if she was a lower level of vampire…

Poor girl, she had driven herself mad trying to not hurt anyone and now she wanted me to kill her…

I took a deep breath and slowly and carefully took a couple steps toward her. "No!" the girl screeched flinging herself backwards, "Don't come near me!" Kyomi's foot caught on the edge of the steps and she tumbled down the case. Landing with a loud thud I took my chance and bounded after her.

Shaken and a bit dazed from the fall I pinned my body on her and looked her straight in the eyes. "NO!" she thrashed digging her nails into her own skin drawing blood. I grabbed her hands in my own and forced them on either side of her, "KYOMI!" I guess I hadn't realized that I'd been crying, but now the small girl under me quieted down shocked from my outburst.

For a moment it was calm and then I let go of one of her hands. Unfortunately it all went downhill from there…

She thrashed under me again batting my hands away so fiercely she knocked off a bracelet on my hand. I cried out in pain and Kyomi seemed to snap back to reality. "D-Don't come any closer." Her words meant nothing to me. "Kyomi, stop it," I tried soothing her and calming her down again. I guess maternal instinct kicked in because I reached out to feel her forehead with the back of my palm.

First I gasped. As soon as I touched her head everything exploded. Or at least that's what it felt like. Bright sparks filled my eyes and I felt dizzy and out of place. What was happening to me? My breath caught in my throat at the weird feeling I had. That's when it all happened…

It was only a few seconds I swear, but in those measly seconds memories were flooding through me. I didn't know what was happening. All I knew what that these memories were not my own. They were…they were Kyomi's! After only a couple more seconds I felt compelled to release the onslaught of memories. It was getting painful and making me woozy. If I had to give a good example of what it felt like then I would say it felt like a gallon of water being poured into a tiny cup. Like the memories were overflowing and I wouldn't be able to grasp much more of them.

So I took my finger away and all the sound ceased. All of the pictures and memories in my head were gone. However, that didn't mean I hadn't forgotten what I saw. Kyomi's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she stared at me like I was some kind of alien. It made me feel very uncomfortable. "You-" Kyomi's sentence was cut off as footsteps were heard coming our way. I panicked; I knew whom those footsteps belonged to.

* * *

Shiki POV:

The likes of that damned girl had to be around here somewhere…right? I mean, why did she just run off like that anyway. She said she wanted to show me something and then ran off like a mouse and cat chase. Or…like a vampire was hot on her trail. I laughed because, in a sense that was true. At least for a while it was. I was keeping up with her pretty good, but her short height made it hard for me to see her through the mass of people and the rain made it difficult to smell her out as well.

I sighed running a hand through my now soaked hair. Whatever she had to show me better be pretty damn good. Grumbling to myself I suddenly froze. Lifting my head up in the air and sniffing for a moment, I cursed. I smelled blood. Only a faint trace of it, but I was sure whose blood it belonged to.

Emi…

With the speed vampires were oh-so known for I booked it out of there and followed the smell. If she got hurt…or worse…a vampire smelled her blood…Dammit! I ran even faster than I ever had before and finally tracked down the smell to a flight of stairs.

Must've fell down the stairs…Emi you idiot. Following the fresh scent of blood and the bit of drops that had not been washed away by the rain yet, I kept dashing through the streets eyes darting back and forth hoping for just a sign of the girl.

That's when I sensed another presence…

The presence of a Level E…

I hadn't even thought running as fast as I was could be possible. Everything around me blurred and shifted as I turned a corner. Rage and fear for that small girl built up in me so much that it was painful. I wanted to rip my teeth into something right now…

Finally a building came into view…a laboratory or something of the sorts, maybe? The broken down place looked absolutely abandoned and devoid of any living creature except maybe a few squirrels and spiders. Only I knew better.

I was close enough now that I could sense both the Level E and Emi, ironically both seemed to be in the same building. I laughed bitterly. Great, just freakin great. Fueling to my beliefs was a bit of blood on the slightly ajar steel doors. Of course it was Emi's.

That's all I needed.

I raced inside and found myself in a large and spacious room. A replica of the night sky was brightly shown on the ceiling of the place. _An observatory, not a laboratory_. I didn't take much time stargazing because that's not what made my heart leap in pure fury or what made my eyes widen in shock and surprise.

_I guess I should've known…_

There on the floor at the bottom of the observatory stairs (in a pretty suggestive position I might add) was Emi, pinning a little girl to the ground. Only the person underneath Emi was no normal little girl. She was a vampire. A Level E to be exact.

Emi looked up at me, her light colored hair falling in her face and her deep black colored eyes pulled me in even at a time like this. "Shiki, this um…this isn't what it looks like?" lamely the excuse left her lips in the form of a question making me confused. Looking around the room I spotted blood on the floor and on Emi's shirt. I must've been staring at that because the next words that left her mouth were, "No, it's not my blood," That only confused me more.

It seemed before the so-called 'fight' even began it was over because clearly Emi didn't seem to be in much trouble. I almost felt bad for the Level E child under her. Almost…

"Care to fill me in on before I lose it," I offered. Emi smiled, "Well…"

* * *

Emi's POV:

I didn't say it out loud, but the fact that Shiki took the time to find out what was happening instead of just assuming and attacking Kyomi gave me the warm fuzzies inside. I guess I just liked that about him. Not many other boys would've done that…Especially not with a Level E in the same room.

It took a while to explain everything…well everything except the part where I touched Kyomi's forehead and read her memories. I don't think _I_ was ready to hear it out loud, let alone tell_ Shiki_. I shivered at the thought. No, not yet. I mean I _would_ tell him, just…not yet…maybe later. _Much later._

"So what exactly do we do with her?" Shiki asked staring at Kyomi emotionlessly. "Well…" I rubbed my arm nervously trying to think of something. If only Kyomi could come and live with me, maybe then I wouldn't worry Shiki all the time by coming down here…

WAIT! THAT'S IT!

"Can't Kyomi come and live with the Night Class?" I asked excitedly. It was a perfect idea to me and the more and more I thought about it the more it became a reality to me. "Yea! Then I wouldn't have to come here all the time and worry about rogue vampires eating me!" I guess I was thinking out loud. "Hey wait Emi, it's not that easy you know-" Shiki did not really have much of a say once I got going. "…and she could take those blood tablets that you all take!" I knew I was rambling but I was just so happy. Shiki sighed, "Maybe, but you'll probably have to speak to the chairman about it and I'm not promising any…thing…Oh come on Emi don't give me that look!" the brunette covered his eyes as I gave him my best pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Emi…don't be difficult, if we have to speak to the chairman then we'll have to speak to the chairman," Kyomi spoke up for the first time giving me a wry smile silently saying that she was sorry for what had happened. I smiled back and practically glomped her. "Ohhhh Kyomi, it's ok I forgive you!" I hugged the small girl and she giggled as we fell to the floor again.

Shiki sighed, but then smiled. His face clearly saying "What am I gonna do with this girl…"

* * *

Hey everyone how'd you like that chapter? Sorry for some of you who were hoping for a fight scene I suck at them too so I decided not to write one! HaHA! Anyway's I actually _was_ planning to make Kyomi die and then have an epic fight scene, but I got to thinking that I really didn't want Kyomi to die…yet… So I let her live! Also it was a happy ending with no cliffhanger! Haven't done that in a while… I bet you'll all wondering about Emi's strange powers. Oh and in case you were wondering what exactly she saw it was in the last two chapters. You can go review anything you overlooked now;) Yea you know who you all are who overlooked and skimmed the last two chapters!

Anyyywwhhhooo I hope you all liked this chapter and I'm off to get started on chapter 16! Byeee=P **PLEASE REVIEW! I'm actually asking for more than the norm of reviews from you guys **because it's going to be hard to keep writing with school and all. Its not hard guys I mean a simple "Please keep writing your story is good" is fine. Even like a "Nice:)" would be acceptable. Please:( Think of the children.

~lovely


	16. Chapter 16: I Promise

_Chapter Sixteen: I Promise _

_Lovely-chan~_

Wow I didn't know you guys were so crazy about me updating! But that's ok because I'm happy to agree as long as none of you steal my cool shirts as Haru158 has so graciously pointed out;) I mean they're pretty cool shirtsXD so just get off my lawn because I'm updating right now! Anyway I'll leave the babbling for the end.

Disclaimer: Yea, yea you guys all know I don't own this anime…in fact I don't own any animes:'(

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: I PROMISE**

**

* * *

**

"What? Zero's a vampire too?" Yuuki proceeded to pounce on top of me covering my mouth with her hands. I struggled trying to breath and comprehend the information all at once. _That silver haired-_ "Yes Emi, but could you try not to blurt it out for the whole school to hear?" the brown haired prefect looked around as if someone would pop out and start black mailing Zero or something. I almost laughed; whoever did that had a death wish.

Yuuki let go of me and gave me her hand to help me up once she saw that I calmed down a bit. I took it and faced the Chairman, glancing at the purple-eyed boy who hadn't seemed to move this entire time. I wonder if he's dead, Oh! Wait! I think I saw him blink! Yep, definitely…alive? Now that I looked at him again it seemed painfully obvious that he was a vampire. The handsome face, pale features, cold demeanor…

It was pretty weird that no one noticed it. Although I guess if no one told you that vampires exist or if you didn't pay much thought to him than you probably would've never though about it. That's when the thought struck me.

"Hey Mr. Chairman," I waited until the gold haired man turned to face me with wide uncharacteristically childish eyes. "Zero is allowed to be in the Day Class even through he's a Level E right," The Chairman nodded wondering, but probably knowing where I was going with this. "So why can't Kyomi stay with me here in Day Class too, I promise she'll be good and since she's a Level E she'll fit in better here than with a bunch of vampire nobles and such." I put up a pretty good argument and it was clear that everyone noted that.

"Yea and she can still take the blood tablets that we take so it shouldn't be a problem for her." Shiki spoke up supporting my cause. I smiled in his direction. The cold and impassive looking vampire model may seem like he didn't care most times, but I knew what a teddy bear he really was. I looked over in Yuuki's direction, "I don't see why not," she put in. I turned to look at Zero who shrugged and I took that as a yes, because who the hell knows what he means half the time.

"Well…" the chairman closed his eyes thinking for a bit and then a huge smile spread across his face. "I don't see why not either, from this day on Kyomi will be a student of the Day Class." A big smile spread across my face too and I was soon tackled to the ground by none other than the blue-eyed beauty herself. "Ohhhh yay! I can be with Emi-chan all the time now!" she giggled and I couldn't help crack a smile too. "There are a few rules though," the Chairman looked down fixing his glasses, his voice was stated in a matter-of-fact tone. We all looked up.

"Kyomi will room with Emi and when she has classes either Emi, Yuuki, or Zero will have to be in the classroom," then he paused looking up, "And for a couple of days she will have to be walking with one of you three of you." He concluded counting out Shiki. "Ok," Yuuki and I resounded together. Zero just nodded and took his cue to leave. "Yuuki dear would you please show Kyomi her room, I have something to discuss with Emi." Yuuki nodded dazedly, but soon perked up when she saw Kyomi. "Come on, if ya want I'll give you the grand tour." The tiny dark haired girl smiled. Kyomi looked towards me for approval and I nodded giving her an urging and encouraging smile. Kyomi nervously followed her out.

"What did you want to tell me Chairman?" I asked genuinely curious. "I have a new student flying over from America in a couple of days and I was wondering if you'd show him around when he arrives." The Chairman explained. A new student…from America? "Yea that's fine, just let me know when he gets here and I'll show him around." I agreed. I was about to walk away when I turned back out of wonder, "Chairman," I paused waiting for him to look up, "Why is this so important?" The blonde man looked startled for a second before he recovered his composure.

"What do you mean?" he asked his liquid eyes burning into my face. Maybe I was just being paranoid again, I sighed. However I had a bad feeling about this. "Nothing, never mind," I left without a word deep in my thoughts, so deep in fact I didn't realize who was walking next to me. "Hey," I looked up a little shaken from being brought from my thoughts so abruptly. I was met with deep blue impassive eyes. "So what was that all about?" He stuck his thumb behind, referring to when we were in the Chairman's Office.

I sighed looking down at my wrist. "It's nothing," Shiki didn't look happy about me lying to him, but I didn't really want to explain to him that I was overly paranoid and had a bad feeling about a new student. It was probably just nothing anyway. That's when I noticed it…

My bracelet…it was gone. Wait a second…

_She thrashed under me again batting my hands away so fiercely she knocked off a bracelet on my hand. I cried out in pain and Kyomi seemed to snap back to reality. "D-Don't come any closer." Her words meant nothing to me. "Kyomi, stop it," I tried soothing her and calming her down again. I guess maternal instinct kicked in because I reached out to feel her forehead with the back of my palm. _

I gasped. Of course it must still be back there! I guess I just forgot to pick it up. I felt a jolt of disappointment though. The bracelet although it looked very simple was very special to me. The bracelet itself was silver with thin engravings and intricate patterns of turquoise making the bracelet shine in the light. It was very pretty and simple, but that's not why I was a bit down. I still remember the day I got it…

* * *

"_Mama where are we going?" my six year-old self asked looking up with big eyes at my mother. My mother was a beautiful woman. She had long curly blonde hair and pale skin…just like me. It was her eyes though…that took people's breath away. Her light milk glass purple eyes made people stop in the middle of the street to just stare at her in awe._

"_We're going to see Grandma," that's when my mother turned around. I was startled for a second looking at her eyes. Not because of their odd color, but because of how red and puffy they looked. "Mama, were you crying?" I reached out with my tiny chubby hands wishing I could do something for her. My mother turned back quickly rubbing her sore eyes mumbling some apology. _

_As we arrived I wondered why we were at a hospital instead of my Grandmother's house that I knew so well. I didn't have time to voice my question before my mother took me in her arms and carried me into the building, shielding her face and her emotions all the while. _

_As we walked through the halls I absent-mindedly played with a few strands of my mother's hair. I looked around the unfamiliar place, but didn't say anything. I felt safe no matter where I went as long as I was with my mother. She still wasn't showing me her face._

_We walked for a while down depressing hallways that all appeared to be the same. Doors surrounded us. The only reason I knew we were actually moving somewhere was the fact that some doors were open and others were closed. Now I was becoming impatient. Where were we going and where was Grandma? My mouth opened ready to voice my uncertainty, when my mother stopped by an open doorway. _

_Walking in I remember gasping and looking at my Grandmother stretched out on the hospital bed. She was still and pale like a wax doll and odd beeping in the room made each time her frail chest rose and fell seem symbolic and emblematic. I scrunched my nose up in confusion and horror. "Grandma?" I asked softly and curiously as my mother finally let me down. _

_My small Grandma opened her lidded dark brown eyes half way. The sunlight from the window caught her eyes making the small green and yellow rings hiding behind the brown shine. Then they opened all the way and she turned her kind and smoldering gaze upon me. I smiled sheepishly back at her. I didn't know what was happening at all._

_However I kept smiling because as I continued to search my Grandma's face I felt a nip spreading from the back of my eyes and a horrible ache in my chest. I smiled at her so I wouldn't cry. Unfortunately my plan didn't work and threads of tears surged from my eyes. Even so I kept smiling. _

"_Oh honey," my mother commiserated with me wrapping her arms around me and lifting me carefully on the bed. I stared at my Grandma again looking at the frightening piece of plastic on her mouth. A steady whooshing sound kept coming from it. My fragile Grandmother continued to watch me intently and then she reached up with aberrantly strange force to rip the piece off her mouth. My mother gasped and reached forward, "Mother!" she cried. _

_The elderly woman placed her hand up silencing her daughter. Moving her eyes back to me she looked straight into my eyes. I was still crying and smiling. "Emi," she took both of my hands, "I want to give you something," I looked at her in wonder. She wanted…to…give me something? I nodded, my voice caught in my throat._

_Taking her hands away she took a bracelet from off her left hand and handed it to me. I took the bracelet. The piece of jewelry was breath taking, but not too gaudy. In the sun light the thing shone like a beacon in the night. The thick silver bracelet was cold and warm at the same time. Complex and elaborately twined turquoise ribbons danced across the silver band like thins strips of water that sparkled brilliantly in the light. _

_Looking up from the too large, but beautiful armlet I stared at my Grandmother in a quiet marvel. "Promise this old woman s-something…would you…dear…" her voice was sounding brittle and I noticed beads of sweat on her face. I nodded again crying harder. "Wear that b-bracelet…and n…never take it off." Her voice broke and it was hard to hear her over her thick wheezing. _

_The beeping in the room was suddenly all I could hear and then my mother crying out to someone. Doctors rushed into the room scrambling to help the poor woman. Her gaze didn't waver from my face as the people around her went into a screaming chaos. The beeps were getting faster and faster and my Grandma was slowly closing her eyes still staring at me. I smiled at her tears dribbling down my chin landing on my lap. _

"_I promise." _

"_No!" my mother collapsed on my Grandmother's chest. Only this time she didn't move and the beeping drew out into one long ominous hum. My mother's sobs were the only sound besides that and I realized as I looked around that everyone in the room had stopped rushing around. They all wore sullen and cheerless expressions standing silently in the room. Tearing my gaze back the dead body of my grandma I smiled. _

_I smiled because she was smiling, and I didn't know what was going on, and my heart hurt so much…_

_

* * *

_

Thinking about the memory made me feel sad and strangely enough I felt the old hollow ache in my chest that I'd felt before that day. That just made me even more determined to find the bracelet. So turning to Shiki I looked him straight in those striking eyes of his and said,

"Hey I need your help with something,"

* * *

Sorry kids, boring chapter I know. However did you know that in the course of finishing this chapter I also started and finished my summer reading project? Yea pretty impressive right? I always wait until 5 days until the first day of school so don't worry those pretty little heads of yours. Oh and just for you guys I'm thinking about writing another storyXD I know I really shouldn't take on more than I can handle, but whatever. You can look on my page for the kinds of anime I've watched and read, but give me a few ideas;) Anyway seeeee yaaa!

~lovely


	17. Chapter 17: Perdu

_Chapter Seventeen: Perdu _

_Lovely-chan~_

HOLY CRAP! Did you guys notice? Konran Ai is almost at chapter 20? I KNOW RIGHT! I can't believe that my story even got to chapter 3… So I really owe it to all of you who read and review and I hope you all will continue to support me and my stories:) Also I'm going over some of the ideas for different stories and I'll tell you what I've narrowed it down to in a couple more chapters' kk;) Read on peoples…

Sorry about any errors! I had to rush this chapter:( Please tell me if you see any!

Disclaimer: I don't own VK in any way shape or form…:(

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: PERDU**

**

* * *

**

Takuma Ichijo POV:

"So what exactly have you found out from this girl Senri?" the dark haired boy tapped one of his long slender fingers on the wooden arm of the chair he was currently in. The pureblood's calculating eyes watched the noble standing before him with pure pleasure…pleasure at trying to get a reaction out of the very impassive and indifferent vampire. I knew the look well. It seemed like whenever Kaname was mad or was trying to get information out of someone he wore this expression. Unfortunately he was let down.

"Not much," Shiki's eyes didn't drift from the face of his leader. "She hasn't told anyone about us." I grimaced, wondering how in the world the brunette was going to make it out of this meeting alive. He knew very well as much as the others that that was not the reason he was here.

What does he think he's doing? Even though I tried to be kind and sympathetic to everyone, the blue-eyed vampire standing in front of Kaname held a special place in my heart. I sighed softly. It wasn't helping his case either that he'd been acting so strange recently. He'd been acting…not himself.

He hid in his room more often, left class to go to some unknown destination, didn't eat much, and he never seemed to be able to pay attention to conversations for longer than a of couple seconds. It worried me. I knew that he was watching this human girl…what was her name…er…Eko? Well whoever she was, she seemed to be taking up A LOT of Shiki's time and interest.

"Senri," the red eyed devil looked calm and at peace. However I knew the story behind those eyes…He was furious. "I have heard about the friend that this Emi girl has brought with her," I looked over quietly from my place at the door. I wasn't even paying attention to the others standing closely (but not too closely) on the other side of the door anymore. My big green eyes were glued to the two vampires in the room.

"Yes, her name is Kyomi." Shiki stated, not saying any of what Kaname wished he'd spoken. "Now tell me something will you?" the pureblood paused looking exhausted now. "Of what species is this friend of hers?" Huh, so he finally said it. Shiki for the most part didn't change in the least. He didn't even blink. His eyes though, his eyes flickered showing the bit of irritation he felt.

"She is a vampire," Shiki didn't stray from his normal matter-of-fact tone, but the next sentence made it clear to me that he'd admitted defeat. "A Level E to be precise."

Kaname looked a _bit _pleased…yet even that was embellishing it.

I couldn't blame him though. Having another Level E wandering around couldn't really be good for the Day Class students. It also couldn't be good for Cross Academy or the Night Class if the vampire child were to…_slip up_… Whatever the case it was not something the pureblood had intended to let happen.

Evidently I could already see the tension rising, thick and seething.

It was one thing if the girl was to stay here with the Night Class, but it was an entirely different thing for her to stay with the Day Class students. The harmless, defenseless Day Class. I almost sighed again. Kaname _may_ have a bit of a soft spot for the silver haired prefect (whether or not it had more to do with Yuuki, than him actually liking the boy), but he certainly didn't want Level E's coming up and out of nowhere to stay around the humans here. Even if that whole dream of his was to live in a sundry and peace filled world containing vampires and humans at the same time. I could see where he stood in the issue as well. He wanted change, but too much change at once would be chaotic and could possibly cause uproar.

Just thinking about the hard decisions he had to make always wore me out.

Not that being in the purebloods shoes would ever have been easy. I knew better than anyone just how difficult he was brought up and raised. I knew second-hand just how demanding and compelling being a pureblood was. Especially since Kaname was no ordinary case. I could feel my eyes narrow slightly thinking back on the memories of the heavy burden that had been placed a-top his shoulders.

Immediately though I snapped out of that notion…now was definitely not the time to be taking a leisurely stroll down memory lane.

"The girl is to stay with the Day Class under constant watch," Shiki put in probably hoping silently that for once Kaname would let the subject go. "Constant watch you say…" the older vampire mused. Then he shot a glance my way. I smiled; wordlessly telling him that I was here for him no matter what decision was made.

He nodded curtly, but his eyes flashed something of appreciation in them before turning his attention once more to Shiki. "Fine." Whoa. That was indeed very much a surprise to me. How…gracious the pureblood must be feeling today.

"But I still want you to keep a close watch on them all and report back to me on _everything _you find," The older vampire's eyes told clear and true how much he meant the word 'everything.' I gulped down in the back of my throat for Shiki. It seemed the young model could never seem to show much emotion for whatever he wasn't interested in. Senri Shiki was one of my best friends and still…I knew nothing about him.

I mean I was well aware of his career, his likes, most dislikes, and I personably just knew his hints and silent emotions more than others. It wasn't easy to tell sometimes…I felt like most times I was probably imagining the whole thing. Also I still knew nothing of his past or his background. I knew zilch about his family life, even though it would be so easy, (considering my position) for me to find out.

I groaned internally. Of course that's not what I really wanted. I wanted Shiki to feel comfortable around me. Comfortable enough that he could let his never-ending guard down and just talk…

However if I sulked all day long hoping for that night, than I would be waiting for a very long time.

So for now I would just be there for him. I wasn't sure what he was thinking or what he was planning on doing, but that was fine with me.

At least for now.

* * *

Emi's POV:

I sighed. Really I was barely paying attention. Not that it mattered. It wasn't like trig was super interesting. I mentally rolled my eyes. It was never going to be interesting unless maybe my textbook caught on fire or something.

Hmmm…

As the last bell for the day rung I got up and put all thoughts of setting fire to my books out of my head…at least for the moment.

I didn't say anything, but I was pretty bummed and culpable about losing my grandmother's bracelet. I'm pretty sure when she said, "Never take it off" she meant "Don't lose it" too. Although I figured since this was my first time ever parting with the thing, (besides when I went in the shower, pool, and ocean) I hoped she wouldn't be too angry up there in heaven.

Shiki did say he would help me go and look for it though… Maybe together we'd find it. Also, I was a bit reluctant to go back there. It's stupid, I know. However when I thought about how easy it would have been for Kyomi to attack me, or if I even ran into another vampire without someone to help me, I got a little uneasy. The feeling came from the pit of my stomach and it grew making me extremely paranoid by the time I got back to my room.

Kyomi wasn't there. It didn't matter; her last class was with Yuuki so I didn't have to worry or anything. Some part of me was a little happier though…happier that someone else was staying here with me. Looking around no one would be able to tell.

Kyomi didn't really own anything except the clothes on her back. The Chairman had had to ask Cerise to make some measurements and find her a uniform. As well Kyomi evidently made her bed perfectly this morning so it looked pretty much like it always had. That didn't rattle my satisfied expression though. Since I knew, I knew that she'd stayed here…and that was all that mattered.

Plopping down on my bed I looked up at my ceiling and then suddenly closed my eyes. I should've known closing my eyes meant remembering what I had been trying to avoid.

_First I gasped. As soon as I touched her head everything exploded. Or at least that's what it felt like. Bright sparks filled my eyes and I felt dizzy and out of place. What was happening to me? My breath caught in my throat at the weird feeling I had. That's when it all happened…_

_It was only a few seconds I swear, but in those measly seconds memories were flooding through me. I didn't know what was happening. All I knew what that these memories were not my own. They were…they were Kyomi's! After only a couple more seconds I felt compelled to release the onslaught of memories. It was getting painful and making me woozy. If I had to give a good example of what it felt like then I would say it felt like a gallon of water being poured into a tiny cup. Like the memories were overflowing and I wouldn't be able to grasp much more of them._

_So I took my finger away and all the sound ceased. All of the pictures and memories in my head were gone. However, that didn't mean I hadn't forgotten what I saw. Kyomi's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she stared at me like I was some kind of alien. It made me feel very uncomfortable. "You-" Kyomi's sentence was cut off as footsteps were heard coming our way. I panicked; I knew whom those footsteps belonged to._

Groaning and shifting over onto my side I realized I still hadn't told anyone about that. I hadn't even thought much about it myself. Also I realized that Kyomi hadn't been talking about it either. I mean, she had obviously known something was happening, but she didn't mention anything to me.

I laughed bitterly. She was probably doing the same thing I was.

Avoiding it.

I sighed for the second time that day and now I grasped just how tired I was of thinking. I couldn't stop myself though…

What had happened then, and why am I suddenly plagued with memories that are not my own?

Or…w-were they?

I had not a clue what was going on and my head was throbbing just attempting to place all the pieces together.

Only…

How can you put a puzzle together, when you didn't even have all the pieces to begin with? In addition, I still barely understood what I was even trying to puzzle together.

I got up despite my drowsy state. The reason? Well because somehow I felt like finding that bracelet would answer some questions. Maybe it would, maybe it wouldn't. Perhaps it may even result in more questions. Nevertheless I tugged on my coat and ran out the door.

* * *

OMG! Sorry about how long it's been! And that this chapter sux! XP Truly I am very sorry about it. How long has it been? 7…8…9 days? Geez guys I really don't deserve the reviews you give me:( I just started school this week and already I have homework! Tons of it! So I hadn't really gotten a chance to write. Thank you Weekends;) Anyway I'm still deciding about writing another story. I may or may not do it. However I'm waiting until my swim team starts so I can reason out if I'll have enough time to write this and another story. I don't wanna lead you guys on if I can't handle itXD So I hope you liked this chapter (even though I didn't) and please bare with me.

P.S. Probably the only thing I like about this chapter was the Takuma POV XD _  
_


	18. Chapter 18: Lost

_Chapter Eighteen: Lost_

_Lovely-chan~_

Oh MY Gosh! I don't deserve you guys! You are all so understanding! School really does ruin a lot of my story plans, but I will probably keep writing! I will definitely post and update more than once a month so there's nothing to fear about that! Anyway I'll leave my ranting for the end;)

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to think of something witty disclaimer thing so…I DON'T FREAKIN OWN VK!

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: LOST**

**

* * *

**

Panting I finally stopped. I was standing in the middle of the dark deserted streets of the town that I still didn't know the name of. I sighed. Now that the sun was going down I was starting to realize what a terrible plan this was. Only, what plan had I even had. All I did was run like cat that'd just gotten its tail stepped on.

I was petrified and my heart was beating a mile a minute, but it was too late to turn back now. With a determined expression on my face I narrowed my eyes and kept moving. I was definitely going to get my bracelet back.

Flying like the wind and passing things I'd rather not go into detail about, I frowned because on almost every too-smooth stone slate I skid dangerously fast. I also noticed it was certainly too dark for me to be out. My heart picked up faster and I kept my eyes on the prize. Now I could see the tippy top of the observatory. I nearly breathed a sigh of relief when I could actually see the ominous and seemingly threatening doors of the place.

Swiftly sliding through the doors I hoped to god that I could just find the bracelet and get out of here. Of course my bad luck streak wasn't over quite yet…

Coming into view was the big stargazing room that I'd come to be so familiar with. Well, since I'd found Kyomi here. Only now that I stopped panting heavily and staring up intently at the wondrous sight, I felt a small ache in my chest. Who would be here now and keep this lone place company? Very fond memories of my first friend were here. However, like everything, things must change.

I sighed, feeling very pessimistic.

It's not like I didn't understand change. In fact I was probably more accustomed to it than most people. I had grown up moving and constantly having to protect and guard myself from new places and people. I wasn't trying to feel sorry for myself, but somehow I guess that's exactly what I'd ended up doing.

Glowering at that fact, I decided to put all those thoughts behind me. That's when I started to search the place up and down for my bracelet. Huh, yea, I guess that's the real reason I came here. I rolled my eyes.

Carefully looking under seats, by the telescope, and even where I had confronted Kyomi, I felt completely disappointed. It was nowhere to be found. Where on earth could it be? It had been right there! Now…

My mood sunk slightly and I wondered briefly how late it was and if Shiki would yell at me when I returned. I scowled. I was _so_ not looking forward to that…

Then, just then…the hairs on the back of my neck and my arms stood straight up. A sudden chill crept through the room and swirled around me making me feel very exposed. This feels like…

"Why hello," turning around my eyes were wide and I had a sudden fierce urge to run. I almost did. Until I met face to face with the person who'd spoken. I was absolutely stunned. The dark blue haired boy couldn't be older than 17 or 18. He had the most beautiful lonely black eyes that could perfectly match mine and yes he was extremely handsome too. Only he reminded me too much of…of…Kyomi.

Abruptly my eyes narrowed and I was trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation. Discretely, I hoped I wasn't bleeding out of some cut unknown to me. I didn't know for certain if the lovely boy in front of me was a vampire, but every inch of my body was telling me to run and run and never come back. It was also so startlingly like meeting Kyomi. The same gorgeous and alien-like features…

Not to mention the way he was looking at me. He was looking at me with an expression of playfulness. He's eyes shimmered in the faint star glow and I was reminded of the time that Aidou had foolishly tried to drink my blood.

It's a good thing I'd had to deal with some of the same circumstances before. I didn't want to end up as some rogue vampire's lunch or something. Despite my false bravado I gulped a little. I really wished I had never come. I wished even more so, that I'd brought Shiki along with me.

Boy was he going to blow a gasket…

"Nice to meet you," I bowed politely wondering if I should play innocent for a while and try to find a safe way out of this. "Say have you seen a bracelet? Silver and turquoise, it's very precious to me." I kept it going and I smiled glad that I had at least told him some truth. His body shifted and he grinned a lazy smile. "Huh?" he paused, coming closer. His movements vaguely reminded me of a feline stalking its prey.

"Bracelet you say?" he pursed his lips, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Haven't seen one," he gazed at me, a hungry look gracing his perfect features. Only somehow it wasn't like the way other vampires looked at me. They were always hungry for my blood. This one…what exactly was he hungry for?

I shivered, how in god's name am I supposed to get myself out of this mess?

"Well then, sorry I should keep looking for it," I sidestepped out of the way trying to escape without making it painfully obvious. Not that it mattered. In a matter of seconds the boy was in front of me again giving that same look. Also he was closer to me tilting his head down to keep his eyes on mine.

I shot him a smoldering glare.

I guess the game was over.

Reaching his hand up to brush my hair back I almost flinched, but settled for just swatting his hand away. "I'm not stupid," I retorted. "I know what you are, just stay away from me," I tried keeping my voice clipped and cold, but I knew that my eyes would convey any doubt and fear I felt. It's what I hated most about them.

He smiled than. It was a brilliant smile, but I couldn't help notice it didn't look anything like a real smile should. When Shiki smiled, it seemed like he was younger than he was. He would almost glow and his eyes were wide with whatever had caused the rare abnormality to occur. With dark eyes here, it seemed like it was fake. It seemed like he was peeved that he was going to have to work at something that was usually effortless.

This was nothing but a game to him.

I blushed a bit realizing how detailed I'd compared his smile to Shiki's. That's definitely not what I should be thinking about. "So coming unprotected and alone to an empty place with…" he paused contemplating his words, "me…isn't stupid?" Deliberately he used that term, but it didn't matter whether he said he was a vampire or not. My mind was made up.

Only, the logic in his sentence did bother me. "You?" I stared straight into his deep foreign eyes fixing him with a look. "You wouldn't hurt me." My tone was mocking, but left me with a bitter taste on my tongue.

He gave me a questioning and mischievous look. I met his eyes trying to make him believe something even I wasn't sure of. In all honesty I had no clue if this guy wanted to hurt me. I figured he would've already attacked me, but he sort of struck as the type who liked to play with his food…

"Really now, your just a little kitten," he patted my head smiling his weird smile again. "I could kill you in seconds," he whispered. I shuddered as I watched his nearly invisible pupils dilate to the size of a quarter. Taking a couple steps back I breathed shallowly trying to clear my mind of the strange fog of calmness that seemed to float around the blue haired boy.

Calmness was good for thinking, but too much made you relax and I could not afford to let my guard down next to that…that dangerous and beautiful alien. That vampire.

He laughed and my head throbbed and my heart ached painfully and unnaturally.

Then the sound cut off. My eyes were losing focus so I barely saw his eyes flash with irritation. Then suddenly my vision was filled with his angular face. "I've got to go, kitten," he laughed again, but it sounded like that same fakeness that his smiles were made of. "Maybe we can play next time," he whispered down my neck the same fog was wrapping around me clogging my thinking.

Falling. Yes. That's the next thing I remember, falling forward into the arms of the blue one. My limbs felt heavy and my eyes felt devastatingly wide, only I was so calm. For how slow my heart was beating I could've been dying or sleeping.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard people murmur dangerous and frightening things to me, but I didn't want to listen. I just wanted to close my eyes. I knew someone's arms were around me now, but…whose arms were they?

I was too relaxed though to be very frustrated. Barely anything was registering in my mind. I gasped however, feeling something warm touch my face. It was a…warm smooth…hand? First it lay gently on my cheek then on my forehead. The feeling made my skin buzz and even though voices told me to ignore it I desperately hung on the feeling. Crying out in aggravation when I couldn't find it.

For some reason it felt so familiar to me.

Then I felt it again…the warm nostalgic touch. I clung to it this time. Jumping up quickly and hoping to be pulled up to wherever it came from out of this scary place.

All of a sudden I was rapidly shocked. Well, not really shocked with electricity because it didn't hurt…

However, it felt like I was sleeping and someone doused me with a bucket of ice water. Then my numb mind started feeling prickly and clearer. I nearly rejected the new and non-calm feeling enveloping me. Only…the warm hand was still on my forehead and if…if I listened closely I could hear something…

It sounded like a drone at first. Like a TV on really low volume. Yet I focused, hoping to make out something…

"Emi! Emi!"

That voice sounded so familiar…

"Wake up! Come on…I'll…um…give you some pocky?"

Pocky? Why did that seem so amusing? I couldn't remember, but I felt like it was kind of funny and I would've laughed if I remembered how to move.

"Emi…please…its Shiki,"

Like a baseball thrown to a windowpane, the fog and confusion shattered.

My eyes were slowly opening and again I was breathing short and shallow. My heart was beating like a fast pace metronome. That's when I saw the boy that made my face flush and my heart skip a beat.

Shiki

I did the one thing I could think of.

In a cry of relief I threw my arms around the boy.

* * *

Hey guys! How was that chapter? Pretty good right? Actually no…plus it took me forever to write because of my swim team, homework, and the fact that I started another story! IKR~ It's a vocaloid story called Servant of Evil and for any of you who know vocaloid you can probably guess what's it's about. You can read it (it's only on it's first chapter at the moment) for more information! Oh! Next chapter in Shiki POV! Oh and did the bluenette remind anyone of Ikuto from Shugo Chara?;) Well yea I won't say anything about that…XD

*Anyway please review and keep reading:)


	19. Chapter 19: Found

_Chapter Nineteen: Found _

_Lovely-chan~_

Wow you guys never cease to amaze me with your comments. They make me feel all warm and fuzzyX3 Really I didn't even think people would want to read my story when I started school because I would never have time. However, you guys proved me wrong! I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart=) and to reward you here is…*drum rolls*…SHIKI POV! Yaaay! ***Insert fan-girl scream here***

Disclaimer: I don't own VK…period.

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: FOUND**

**

* * *

**

Shiki POV:

Heaving the loudest sigh possible I felt my eyes close.

"Shiki…"

…

"Come on wake up Shiki…"

…

"Senri!" something that felt a lot like the palm of Takuma's hand collided with my head. A string of unintelligible words came from my lips as my eyes peeled open unhappily. Sure enough it was the one and only Ichijo. The wheat headed boy attempted to send me a scolding look, but his soft worried jewel-like eyes immediately offset his endeavor.

"Geez your like one of the Day Class," he joked flicking me in the fore head, "At least _try_ to pay some mind to class." I frowned turning away and sparing the boy a bunch of words I really wished I could've said.

I was never one for clemency, but I wasn't in the mood to get into a hassle with the teachers…or worse…_Kaname._

Shoving my hands into my pocket I wondered what Emi was doing. Then I rolled my eyes internally, for the colors of orange, pink, and blue in the sky portrayed the time. It was fairly late. She was most likely getting ready for bed.

I sat for most of the time like that. Staring longingly out the window. There was something about looking at the sky that made my chest ache in a familiar loneliness.

The rest of my class passed in a blur…

It was for the most part a fruitless day. Furthermore, my mind seemed to be moving in slow motion. I couldn't focus much or pay any attention. Not that that last part was really me deviating from the normal.

By the time it happened, the color on the horizon had been blended into a mass of the all too recognizable black sky. I finally realized why Emi loved astronomy so much. The dots of stars in the sky were never changing. For someone like her, who always wore a lonely look in her endless eyes…the night sky must be an unfailing comfort.

"Hey…" I barely turned to see who'd spoken. Partly because I didn't really care, the other reason being I knew exactly whom the voice came from. "Rima," I acknowledged. My partner model fell in step with me as we sauntered down dimly lit hallways. Nothing was said for a while. For longer than she was silent she burned her eyes into my face in a conspicuous regard.

She sighed then, a nostalgic sound. I waited. "The chairman wishes to speak with you." The chairman? The man appeared to be quite a fool blinded by his pretend obliviousness and abnormal innocence. He was an anomaly within himself. Not that that mattered all that much. Glancing out a window I made sure it was in fact as late I thought it was. Why in the world would the chairman wish to speak with me when he should've been busy dreaming?

I nodded for whatever it was worth and took a left, shifting directions to visit the chairman for…whatever reason. Rima followed, still not caring how evident her watching was. I suppose she wouldn't though. That was just the kind of person she was. Vaguely, I was reminded of a robot when I thought about Rima's behavior sometimes.

Most of the time she was brusque and to the point. Yet, sometimes she'd open and close her mouth, rethinking what she was originally going to say. I wondered disjointedly if she had always been like that. I never seemed to be very observant until a while ago. In addition, I guess I hadn't really bothered worrying about the mannerisms of people around me…

At last she says," I'm worried about you Shiki…"

I gave her a look. "I'm fine Rima, just a bit under the weather is all." That was a complete lie. Vampires never got sick. At least…not that I had ever heard. "Do you want some blood tablets?" she grabbed a small box of them from out of her pocket, shaking them around a bit in an effect to maybe entice me.

Those chalky pills weren't ever enticing. I still used them though. Only when I got the familiar painful twinge in my throat or if it ever got bad enough for my teeth to elongate without my permission. Those were the only times where I was exceedingly grateful for them. Only, that wasn't the problem. So I dismissed her offer. "No, I had some already."

She grimaced disbelievingly. I tried smiling, but I just wasn't in the mood for anything like that at the moment. "Really Rima, I'm fine" She didn't look convinced of anything. We stopped briefly outside the chairman's office. "You still coming to the photo shoot tomorrow?" her voice sounded rather lame, but I nodded, "Yea I'll be there." My manager would kill me if I didn't show.

She smiled sheepishly and gave me one last thoughtful look before heading off to class. I sighed. I loved Rima dearly. She was a good friend. Yet, sometimes I wish she wouldn't give me those looks…

Turning the handle and opening the door of the chairman's office I was very rapidly aware of the change in the atmosphere. What the hell was going on?

"Shiki," he nodded, smiling grimly. His eyes held a glimmer of interest now that I'd arrived. "Chairman," I gave him back. "I need to ask you an important question," I didn't say anything, just waited. He took that as a cue to speak. "Do you know where Emi is at the moment?" Huh? Emi? I had no clue where she would be besides her bed. In fact, the chairman should be in his own bed as well. Only something was telling me it wasn't as easy as that. My stomach churned.

"Her room?" I enquired brilliantly. That's when the blonde haired man narrowed his eyes. Sighing, he got up and turned his back to me staring at something out the window. What that was, was unknown to me. However, the gesture was so out of character that I stiffened, immediately becoming suspicious.

I suddenly had a sinking feeling about this.

"Kyomi has alerted me that she is no where to be found, and many students say they witnessed her leaving the grounds about two hours ago." She's…nowhere to be found? Leaving the campus…

Dammit!

Without an explanation I dashed from the room. Although I never heard shouts of protest so I took that as a good sign. At least that meant I had the chairman's permission to leave. Not that it was very relevant because I would certainly be hearing about this from Takuma and Kaname. Although…Kaname did tell me to watch Emi…

Either way I knew I had to go and find her. The idiot girl decided to go all by herself to look for that bracelet of hers. I still didn't know what was so important about it, but Emi didn't seem like the type to go to all this trouble for a small piece of jewelry.

Unless it had some sentimental value to it…

Keeping up my steady pace I made my way outside. The night swallowed me up as my eyes darted back and forth making sure no one else was out.

When I swept passed the front gates I didn't even look back.

* * *

Panting heavily the knotting in my stomach was getting tighter and tighter. Some vampires seemed to be floating around idly. None that appeared too dangerous, although with Emi I could never be completely certain.

I kept my focus on the observatory though. I knew she'd be there looking for her bracelet. I could also faintly smell her familiar and strangely cinnamon scented aroma. Everyone was born with some kind of natural smell. Emi's wasn't exactly like cinnamon, but it sort of reminded of me of the spice. Oh well, it wasn't an exact science…

Like I thought, her scent remained on the trail to the observatory. That gave me more hope and motivation to find her. The blonde fragile-looking girl happened to attract vampires to her like moths to a flame.

My eyes widened and I couldn't stop the enraged snarl that was tore from my throat. The sickening scent of another vampire was practically wafting from the observatory. So much of it, that I could barely place Emi's at the same time. It was like he wanted everyone in a 10-mile radius to know he and Emi were in there.

Basically saying…

_Yea, what are you gonna do about it?_

Sometimes I was sensible enough to let go of another challenge, but I was walking on a thin wire right now.

I burst through the doors trying desperately to hold back the raw bitterness coursing through every fiber of my being. No doubt about it. This was a vampire, and no Level E for sure.

However ready I thought I was, I was certainly not ready for what I saw…

The source of my anger took the form of a blue haired boy with a slinky and catlike body. However, in the next seconds he was almost horribly forgotten. In his arms chest rising and falling way too fast to be normal was Emi.

The boy smiled devilishly striding towards me and almost shoving her in my arms. "You got this covered right?" his voice was a hiss of a whisper and he laughed with dark humor. I had half a mind to turn around and do something I'd probably regret later, but one look at Emi and I knew what was more important.

Ramming my hatred forcefully into the back of my mind, I turned to the dark eyed girl.

Her eyes were closed tightly and she was murmuring to herself. Laying my hand across her cheek, which felt cold as ice I felt her shudder and sigh lightly. Moving my hand to her forehead, (equally clammy) I had officially become very worried.

Taking my hand away and looking for something that might help me Emi whimpered miserably shifting herself as if looking for something. What happened? Did that guy bite her? Checking her neck and wrists for any marks and finding none I laid my hand across her forehead again.

I don't know how I missed it the first time…

Very suddenly I saw her face relax and her breathing become slower…

Just as quickly though, her breath hitched and she shook violently gasping for air desperately. I laid her down on the ground leaning over her closely looking for signs of something I could do. I was no doctor, but I tried watching her intently.

Getting more nervous about her condition I shouted out, "Emi! Emi!" She didn't respond much that I could catch. I yelled the same thing and she jerked. That's all I needed to see. I kept shouting, "Wake up! Come on…I'll…um…give you some pocky?" that usually worked with Rima… Yet, when it came out of my mouth it sounded ridiculous. Her eyes tightened more her face getting paler and paler by the minute.

Sighing I managed to whisper, "Emi…please…its Shiki,"

Automatically and so curt I almost didn't see it her face completely changed and her eyes fluttered open. She was still breathing heavily and her ashen face was unexpectedly colored pink for just a moment. It only took seconds for her huge ebony eyes to consume me, just a couple more for her arms to wrap helplessly around me.

My face grew warm.

* * *

Heyyy how did you like that chapter! I worked extra hard to get it out tonight because I really thought you'd like it! Anyway my mom is being annoying and is trying to get me off the computer so I'll rant some other chapter.


	20. Chapter 20: PurpleEyes

_Chapter Twenty: Purple-Eyes_

_Lovely-chan~_

Oh. My. Goodness. Can you believe it's here? Chapter Twenty of Konran Ai! Are you guys psyched? Because I am! Sorry…I know I'm totally hype right now, but I really worked extra special on this so you would all know how much I appreciate everything you guys do

Disclaimer: I don't own VK…period.

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER TWENTY: PURPLE-EYES**

**

* * *

**

Coming around into consciousness was horrible.

My head was pounding and every breath I took my heart leapt up into my throat. I could tell I was in my room and a faint breeze from my open window was washing over my warm body. Wait…warm? Usually in the middle of fall the wind was cold and it made me freezing at night. Especially when the window was open. The flimsy blankets here didn't really do much for me.

Only…why was I warm?

Curiosity got the better of me, (_shocker_) and I slowly opened my eyes taking everything in.

I was right. I was in my dorm room of course. I looked left over to Kyomi's bed and it was empty. I tried to tell myself I wasn't a bit worried and disappointed at that. Yet, when I turned right those feelings dissipated entirely. Curled up next to me was Kyomi. The small girl was pressed against me, spreading the warmth of her body over to me.

Well that explains it…

I just wondered why I hadn't felt it. I smiled though. Watching Kyomi I felt like this was probably what it felt like to have a little sister. I was an only child so I would never know for sure, but…I fiercely believed it. Some of it was because there was no other explanation my strong protectiveness over her. We were two lonely people, who needed someone to look out for each other.

Suddenly, I looked to the edge of my bed and I nearly jumped. On the end of my bed was Shiki! It took me a couple of minutes just to get over the initial shock. Then I realized he was sleeping. His lower half was sitting in a chair pulled up from across the room. His upper half was leaned leisurely on the foot of my bed. Shiki's slept with one arm under his head and the other next to his face.

I smiled softly. Shiki sleeping was an odd thing. I never thought I'd ever live to see it. He was always up at night and slept during the day, when I went to classes. Well, he was supposed to be sleeping during the day. Lately he'd been out sometimes as if guarding something. Nah, that couldn't be it. What would he even be guarding? I shook the notion from my head.

I watched both of them sleep for a couple more minutes and just let my hurting body do nothing for a couple more. That's when I began to recall recent events…

"_Emi! Emi!"_

_That voice sounded so familiar…_

"_Wake up! Come on…I'll…um…give you some pocky?"_

_Pocky? Why did that seem so amusing? I couldn't remember, but I felt like it was kind of funny and I would've laughed if I remembered how to move._

"_Emi…please…its Shiki,"_

_Like a baseball thrown to a windowpane, the fog and confusion shattered. _

_My eyes were slowly opening and again I was breathing short and shallow. My heart was beating like a fast pace metronome. That's when I saw the boy that made my face flush and my heart skip a beat. _

_Shiki_

_I did the one thing I could think of. _

_In a cry of relief I threw my arms around the boy._

…

I gasped remembering how strange that blue-headed vampire how made me feel. Who was he anyway and did Shiki see him when he came to the observatory? My face felt hot when I remembered the last part. I wonder if I made him feel uncomfortable…

After, that I couldn't really remember anything else. Maybe I'd fainted. I frowned hoping that wasn't true, but knowing that nothing else really could've happened.

Gingerly I sat up. I made sure not to disturb either of the occupants in my bed.

Just then, the moon came out from behind the clouds and shone brightly upon the boy vampire. The light didn't seem to perturb Shiki, but it left me gaping and speechless. At the moment his wan and colorless face was glowing and his red brown hair was a dark and glossy contrast.

His long black eyelashes rested along his high model looking cheekbones. They were a total waste on boy. They were the kind that girl's were envious of.

In the middle of all my admiration and gawking I felt a stab of sadness…

Right now the brunette looked more vulnerable than I'd ever seen him. Usually he was very impassive and most of his thoughts and emotions were shielded. _Sometimes _he would smile and _sometimes_ he would let you know he wasn't an unfeeling brick…

Yet, most times he looked like he was guarded and he couldn't trust anyone with his real feelings.

I reached my hand out brushing a strand of hair in his eyes and slightly resting my hand on his head.

Maybe he didn't know how susceptible he looked at the moment…

Maybe he didn't know I was awake and saw him looking this way…

However, I felt like just being here and feeling comfortable and safe enough to sleep here, was him perhaps…trusting me a bit.

Tiredness struck me hard and I really felt like I should go back to sleep. So…quietly and holding my breath the whole time I leaned down and chastely pressed my lips to the vampire's forehead. It was barely three seconds, but I blushed and hastily laid back in my bed, disbelieving of what I had just done.

* * *

When I said coming in consciousness was horrible…I lied…getting woken up was worse. Especially when you woken up by,

"Emmmmm! Get up! We haaavvveee schoooool!"

I swear I was ready to kill Kyomi. Which was pretty ironic since only a couple hours ago I had thought she was my long lost little sister.

Groaning I sat up. Everything felt better except my head. Groggily I managed to glare at the curly-haired girl. She didn't seem to notice. "Emi we have to go or we'll be late," she moaned. I sighed rubbing my eyes. "Don't be so dramatic it's only-" I turned to look at my clock, "its only 7:21" That's when I remembered…

School starts at 7:30.

With a cry of annoyance I hopped out of bed and quickly began undressing my bedclothes and throwing my uniform over my head. Straightening my outfit out in the mirror and brushing quickly through my short ringlets I made it out in record timing.

Hurrying indeed paid off for I got there just before the late bell resounded. I sighed in relief glad I made it in time.

* * *

After class I was dead tired. Briefly though I wondered what Shiki was doing…hadn't seen him since…I blushed shaking my head trying to clear my head. What had I been thinking? Oh well, he'd been asleep anyway so it's not like it mattered that I kissed him. A pang of melancholy hit me then, but…I don't know why.

"Emi!" Snapping me out of my thoughts I looked up to see Yuuki. "Hey!" I called over to the brunette. She smiled. Running over she stopped, "I haven't seen you in forever," I greeted her. "Yeah," she nodded, "It's been a while." Then she laughed, "I was wondering how you were feeling, but you look like you're barely surviving." My cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Was it that obvious that I was a little worn out?

"I'm not feeling myself today," I admitted softly. "Oh," the prefect frowned, "Then it's probably not a good idea," she mumbled to herself. "Huh?" What wasn't a good idea? Yuuki glanced at me than giggled, "The new transfer student arrived yesterday afternoon after classes," she informed me, "We thought today you could show him around, but if your not feeling good…" her words trailed off.

Oh yea…

I had completely forgotten about the mystery transfer student…

"It's all right Yuuki, I could still give him a tour, it's not like I'm sick or something," I forced a smile. I didn't really want to, but I'd seen how Yuuki's day goes. She's busy the entire day and at least if I did this it was one more thing off her plate. Besides I had said I would to the chairman. I wasn't feeling great, but maybe I was just being melodramatic.

"Really?" the small girl looked hopeful. "Of course," I laughed in slight amusement. "Thanks so much! I owe you one!" she said glancing at her watch nervously taking turns to look at it and then me. I chuckled again, "Go to the gates, I'll take care of it," she grinned. "He should be at the chairman's office," she put in. Then she added, "You're a live saver," she was walking backwards almost tripping over her feet. "I try," I smirked waving her off.

When she was nearly out of sight my smile fell. Why couldn't I say no to her?

Ah well, I guess it doesn't matter…

I began walking to the chairman's.

Finally reaching the door, I opened it and stepped inside. The chairman himself was in the middle of a conversation, but stopped mid sentence when the door opened. Next to him was the transfer student; there was no doubt in my mind.

The boy was a few inches taller than me with white blonde hair and purple eyes that were startlingly similar to my mothers'. His skin was tan like Kyomi's too. That though, was not what led me to believe he was new. The unknown boy's shoulders were hunched a bit like he was trying to protect himself against something. Also his eyes darted up to me with unease and slight trepidation. He looked nervous as anything.

I smiled warmly at him, remembering how it had been my first day. I still didn't know what I would've done without Yuuki. Hmmm…so I was his Yuuki today. I nearly laughed wondering what the brown-eyed girl would say if I told her that.

"Ah! Emi you're here, how are you feeling," he gave me a sympathetic look. I smiled sheepishly. "I'm doing well," I glanced at the floor not really wanting to talk about my many vampire encounters with the chairman. He nodded in understanding. Then looked towards the tan skinned boy whose eyes were glued to the floor.

"This is the new transfer student I asked you to show around," he gestured with his hands standing up from his desk, "Shane."

Shane huh? Sounds kind of like an American name…

Giving the poor kid another skim my eyes softened even more. He must be pretty apprehensive right now. Moving all the way from America and coming to Cross Academy has to be pretty intimidating. I wonder if he knows this school is full of vampires anyway.

I thought about it for a couple of seconds before shaking my head and forgetting it. If he didn't know he was better off.

"Hi Shane, I'll be your tour guide today," I grinned. He smiled back a bit looking up from the floor to meet my eyes. Boy…they were pretty. I figured I ought to keep that to myself though. "So lets go," I motioned to the door and he followed me, "Ok," he agreed his tone chary.

* * *

Sooooo how was chapter 20? Did anyone else freak out when Emi kissed Shiki? Maybe I freak over small things, but I was smiling. I almost made it so Shiki woke up, but I want to take it slow and do it right. Sorry to anyone who was hoping for more actionXD Anyway I wonder who this mysterious pretty boy from America is! Also where in the world did our Ikuto look-alike go:( Lol I guess you'll have to find out in my next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21: Touché

_Chapter Twenty-One: Touché _

_Lovely-chan~_

OK I know I didn't post last week, but…I HAD A GOOD REASON! …I didn't want to…lol just kidding. I wrote the chapter, but something stupid happened and it got deleted and I was soooo angry that it took me a while to get it back together and write the chapter again…also school doesn't help. Anyway I know it's not the greatest chapter, but nonetheless it's here=)

SORRY if there are mistakes it was rushed:(

Disclaimer: I don't own VK…period.

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:****Touché**

**

* * *

**

You know when you have a dream. You feel kind of funny…

Not like those 'out of body' nightmares or the ones where you get chased by a giant strawberry or something…

The ones where you could be happy to just stay there for the rest of your life.

You feel a little floaty and everything is shimmery...

Basking in the sunlight leaning my head on the rough bark of a tree, (whatever kind it was, I didn't have half a mind to care) I felt sort of like that.

I knew I wasn't in a dream or anything…_or was I?_

Opening my eyes it appeared like every blade of grass and every fallen leaf around me was burning in the radiant warm glow of the atypical autumn sun. I sighed lightly, glad for these kinds of moments.

Next to me, or maybe closer to the other side of the tree was Shane. That nervous and easily flustered American boy…

I still wasn't sure what I thought about him. Although, I liked the way we just sat here not saying anything. There was something admirable about a person who didn't probe or push at you with a drone of chatter. Something about the relaxed unrushed silence right now, which made me suddenly, appreciate the transfer student.

Today's events passed by in a blur of colorful pictures and echoes of forgotten words in my head. I didn't know how Yuuki did it. She told me that she gave all the new students before me tours. EVERY… SINGLE…ONE OF THEM. I sighed again. Next time I was really going to thank her. It must be hard on her to have to deal with so many responsibilities.

Thinking about that made me wonder why the chairman picked me to show Shane the school. I barely know where my classes were. _Not that I bother going to most of them_. That reminds me…I've got calculus in two minutes.

Oh well.

The bell for classes to switch followed shortly after. The noise was rather lame from this far and tiredly rang a couple more times before a thick breeze came and washed it away. I let the wind ruffle my clothes and whip my hair in every which way before slowly opening my eyes again.

"Am I keeping you from your classes?" the blonde boy crawled over from his side and peered shyly at me. I frowned, "Nothing's keeping me from going to classes," I gave him a small smirk, "I wasn't really planning on going today…or tomorrow." He smiled then too.

"I guess that's ok then," after his words I couldn't help burst out laughing. He gave me a questioning look. It took a minute to get a handle on my outburst before I explained, "Your accent."

"Oh," He seemed to understand my clarification and found the grass beneath us suddenly very interesting. Pink dusted his tan cheeks and I patted him on the head in a request for forgiveness. He looked up reluctantly. I grinned at him closing my eyes to the still lovely sunlight warming my face, "I like it."

It took a second for my words to reach him and he looked at me with wide eyes in an intense stare that I was beginning to associate with the purple-eyed boy.

* * *

I was on my way to my dorm room and without much thought decided to take a different way. I didn't know the school well, but after today I knew some places better than others.

Yet…why did this hall look so familiar?

…

It sounded like gumballs dropping on tile floor…

Or the pitter-patter of falling precipitation…

But it was neither.

"Oh _shoot_!"

I came rushing around to the source of the noise and my mouth dropped. Hundreds if not _thousands_ of raining needles, safety pins, and other assortments of colorful (and tiny) tools were scattered on the ground like a bizarre mosaic of metal. Stuck in the middle of the mess was a very identifiable redhead with wound up stormy eyes.

"C-Cerise?" I was a bit hesitant to answer, albeit I met her eyes, which, were in a flurry of shifting emotions. "Please tell me no one saw that," she muttered standing up and yelped. With an irritated expression she reached and picked several needles that were caught in her clothes.

Finally getting to me she glanced my way giving me a sheepish smile. I giggled plucking a pin from her hair, "Need some help?"

"You would really-"

"Maybe," I grinned.

"You're a saint," she concluded with a sigh of relief.

That's how I spent most of my evening…

Picking up pins and needles with Cerise. We hooted and hollered the whole time talking about things that I probably wouldn't remember the next day.

Only…

that's what was nice…discussing idle things that didn't matter and laughing like we were crazy. I knew that even if I didn't remember what was spoken between us, I would remember how carefree I felt and how all the other thoughts in my head disappeared.

At least for a while…

Not to say that I wouldn't be reminded of Cerise. I would be…every time I got a good look at my hands, which were bruised and in some places bleeding. I never said picking up needles wouldn't be painless.

"Oww!" I whimpered shamelessly in pain as Cerise tried to wrap some band-aids around my hands. "Hold still," she demanded in a blunt tone, but her inane looking smiling offset it.

After the whole incident we both had our hands covered in bandages and Cerise had one by her knee. It was silent for a moment as I realized how late it was. It was nearly dark out. That's when I got a good look at Cerise and she at me.

We stared at each other.

Then we burst out laughing hysterically.

It lasted for a few moments before my laughing died down and we both wiped the tears from our eyes.

"You're a mess," the silver-eyed girl commented.

"So are you," I pointed out with a smirk.

"Touché"

We smiled at each other for a while before I reluctantly chose to get a move on. Kyomi would be wondering where I'd been anyway. Still it felt like I didn't want to leave.

"See ya!" Cerise waved, her long scarlet locks looking bright against her pale face. I raised my hand behind my head in a silent farewell not looking back at her. That would just make it harder to go on back to the world.

_The world where vampires very much existed…and calculus…_

I opened the door to my room and smiled sweetly. There before me was the cutest picture I'd ever seen. Kyomi lay curled up on her side on my bed. Her coiled golden-brown haired spread out on the sheets and a pillow was clutched to her chest.

I walked over soundlessly and slowly. I brushed a couple strands of hair from her face and climbed in bed beside her.

I felt guilty.

Kyomi was so new here and had such a pain-filled past. I still had glimpses of it sometimes in my sleep. I would see pictures and stills of a little girl enjoying the observatory with her brother, then I would see her sprawled out on the floor covered in blood at a broken down flower shop.

I frowned.

How could I even know that stuff?

I tried putting the thoughts to the back of my mind like I usually did. The subject made me feel tired and weary. I didn't know what I did or what I saw. I didn't even know if it was real. My parents always used to tell me I had an over active imagination.

Whatever the reason, I was drained.

I closed my eyes letting the small girl's breath lull me in a deep sleep.

* * *

Hey guys…Sorry again. I KNOW I really should've posted a chapter before, but I had a meet today, I had things going on…plus I'm lazy. ANYWAY I hope you liked the chapter (even though I hated it), but I promise I'll try harder to get chapters out. Only from now on I'm going to work on quality instead of speed so that even if the chapters don't come out as fast they'll be good to read.


	22. Chapter 22: I'm Sorry

_Chapter Twenty-Two: I'm Sorry _

_Lovely-chan~_

Hey guys I know this is late, but I worked harder on it so I hope you all enjoy it. I'm thinking of making my chapters longer too. How about 4,000 words? Sound good? Or is that too long? Tell me what you think please

Disclaimer: I don't own VK…period.

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:**** I'M SORRY**

**

* * *

**

The next day, I was worried.

Worried about where in the world Shiki was.

I hadn't seen him in a while. It had been after my weird encounter with that blue haired boy, the one at the observatory…

when I was trying to find my bracelet…

I grimaced remembering that I still hadn't found it. For some reason whenever I thought about not seeing it again or someone else taking it my stomach felt queasy and goose bumps rose on my skin. I wish I had never lost it in the first place.

I thought about going back again to look for it. Although I figured I should probably go with Shiki and not alone again. It never seemed to turn out good when I went by myself anyway.

The only problem I seemed to have was that the pretty eyed vampire was nowhere to be found. I sighed, nowhere to be found on the Sun Dorm territory that is.

That's how I decided that paying a visit to the Moon Dormitory would be a good idea.

Ok yes, I'm not completely dense in the head.

That's why I brought (dragged) Yuuki and Kyomi with me.

I brought Yuuki because I couldn't get in without her and I brought Kyomi along because I guessed that she was lonely without me and curious of the Night Class. Besides it's not like I could bring Shane or anything. I shuddered at the thought of that fragile looking boy coming anywhere near the Moon Dorms…

Anyway, back to the problem at hand.

On my left was Kyomi and to my right was Yuuki. The doe-eyed prefect looked a bit nervous, but didn't hesitant showing her armband to the man at the gate and sauntering in. I followed her lead, shooting a quick glance at the tiny Kyomi, whose bright eyes darted back and forth like a mouse being led into a cage full of hungry snakes.

I tried to give her the best reassuring look I could, but she didn't even seem to notice. Discretely, I realized that the sun was setting.

Letting Yuuki guide us farther I thought for a second that I heard small chatter and in the same second I deliberated if there were a collection of dim lights up ahead. I all but dismissed it until it become painfully obvious something was going on.

It kind of looked like a party.

_Kind of_…

Yuuki looked just about as confused as I was and Kyomi just observed with an anxious and unsettled expression on her face.

People were gathered all around drinking dark red wine and talking lightly. Most had serious looking faces, _all of them_ were elegant and graceful with shimmery eyes and dazzling smiles. It reminded me of what a high-class adult sort of social gathering would be like.

I nearly forgot whom they all were, until steadily all of the occupants quieted. Then they fixed their eyes on us, staring with a fierce and predatory sort of gaze. I immediately felt uncomfortable and I felt Kyomi clutch my hand desperately. I let her, knowing how frightened she must be. Seemingly unafraid Yuuki led us through the suddenly very fearsome looking crowd of people. No, not people, they were vampires.

_All of them_

With a jolt of surprise I wondered if the crimson liquid in their wine glasses wasn't alcohol after all.

I was glad when Yuuki finally stopped. I was even happier when I saw that the dark haired man who had the aura of a king was not looking at us in the same way as the others. I remembered him actually. He was the one with muddled and blood stained eyes. I noticed that he sat higher than everyone else in a decorative and almost vintage looking piece of furniture and also that none of the guests got too close to him.

It was immediate to me that he was very important and well respected to these vampires.

Only…why did he seem so secluded?

Previous thoughts vanished as I some how caught the eyes of a very familiar looking male model. Shiki looked as indifferent as always and I tried to do the same, but I couldn't help show some relief that he was ok. I knew it was stupid to be worried about what might happen to Shiki when he was a noble class vampire and all, but…

What I knew and what I felt were two entirely different things.

"Welcome Yuuki," the pale man smiled graciously at the dark auburn headed girl, a spark lit in his eyes, but it was so carefully and hastily tucked away it might've just been a trick of the light. His eyes than slid over towards Kyomi and I, "and…"

"I'm Emi and this is Kyomi," I nodded over to my roommate squeezing her hand lightly. She gave a nervous smile.

"Of course I've heard about you two," The way he said that made me shiver with a strange feeling I couldn't name.

I didn't like it.

The dark haired leader at last seemed to notice the tense atmosphere around him and beamed handsomely, with a strange kind of ease. Clapping his hands once in a sort of finality he spoke loudly, "These are _my_ guests. Please treat them well," That seemed to resonate with the others and slowly talking started up again. Their eyes also began to drift away from us.

I frowned though, staring at the strange lovely looking man.

Even though his tone was of the upmost respect if not maybe a little possessive, I swore I caught a hint of an almost feral untamed fury veiled behind the words he uttered.

I suddenly recalled some words my mother had told me when I was still small…

_The scariest kind of anger is the kind of anger that cannot be conveyed with words… _

_A calm rage…_

_With a glimmer of a smile._

I shivered again, trying not to dig too deep into things.

I turned to look at how the prefect was doing, "Uh…"

The brown haired girl looked over at me, snapping out of whatever had occupied her thoughts so strongly before. She smiled encouragingly.

"It's all right now," she took a breathy sigh, maybe trying to convince herself more than me. "Yuuki, come and join me," the same velvety and smooth voice I heard earlier beckoned softly. As soon as he spoke I felt like I needed to leave.

Shiki was ok, that's all I'd come here for…right?

I was trying to induce myself to believe that, as I saw the pale girls reaction.

Her eyes dilated rapidly…in fear or excitement I have not a clue, maybe a mixture of both. She stepped forward though. I took my leave walking faster than was probably necessary. His voice reminded me too much like a slithering snake. His smile was too much like…

_…That's when I felt the presence. Yes of course I felt it. This town was no ordinary town. Most in the town were born and raised hunters. What we hunted…well it was obvious we didn't hunt deer that's for sure. I looked up at the presence and immediately my heart sunk. It was a pureblood._

_ Of course, who else would've done this and organized so well that all of the hunters in this town were left completely defenseless. It was a no-brainer. Then I lifted my head up to face the vampire and there he was. Smiling in all his glory, curled black hair hung around his pale face like a dark halo._

_The smile he gave me sent shivers up and down my spine, but his eyes. That's what made me scared the most. His eyes were mismatch, one blue and one red…_

Wait…

Where was that from?

I had never thought those thoughts and…pureblood? The words were vague and familiar at the same time. My conversation with Shiki was mostly forgotten.

What in the world was I seeing?

What's happening to me?

I felt calmer once I was away from the _sort of_ party and the man who everyone seemed to be infatuated with or afraid of. The sound of my breathing and the buzzing mantra of the cicada made me feel like I'd somehow left my life and I had a strange moment where it felt like I was looking down at myself from someone else's eyes.

A whoosh of cold fall air whipped passed me and I suppressed a shiver, yet I couldn't stop goose bumps rising on my arms and a chill creeping up my spine. Behind me I heard footsteps. They were pointedly loud, and I couldn't help smirk at that. I wasn't let down when I turned around. A pair of almost blank, but breath taking eyes looked down to watch me.

I smiled for some reason, big and wide. That's when his very dead-like eyes lit up in a curious and thoroughly amused look I secretly wished was only for me. "Not enjoying the revelry?" Shiki enquired. I played innocent, "Oh I'm not really into that sort of thing." Then he began walking closer. I wouldn't have paid it any mind…except for the fact that he was _so_ close now, closer than I think he'd ever been before and my heart thudded deafeningly in my chest.

"Oh really," he whispered, his breath so close that a few wisps of my hair were stirred. "Than what kind of things are you into?" the question was unimportant to me and truthfully I wasn't listening much. I was so concerned with the way Shiki looked right now. In the darkness of the forest his eyes looked brighter and more alive than ever. His usually reddish brown hair looked sinfully dark against his cherub-like pale skin. I had a strange desire to reach out and touch his so smooth looking cheek.

I thought I might regret it later, but…

I managed to stretch out my hand and I laid it lightly against his face. My eyes widened as I realized the boy had gone still and his breath a bit ragged. His eyes stared at me in a wistful way, before he blinked and I slowly took my hand away. The vampire let out a shaky breath.

"Shiki," he didn't look up, "I came here to ask if you'd come with me tomorrow to help look for my bracelet."

There was silence after that. A silence so profound, I was pulled under from the weight of it. The wind howled passed us and I brushed a few strands of my hair from my face. He still didn't look up. It looked like maybe he was concentrating on something. Though I could tell he was in pain, I couldn't tell why. Had I hurt him? Maybe I shouldn't have touched him…

Then I remembered that night…

_Tiredness struck me hard and I really felt like I should go back to sleep. So…quietly and holding my breath the whole time I leaned down and chastely pressed my lips to the vampire's forehead. It was barely three seconds, but I blushed and hastily laid back in my bed, disbelieving of what I had just done._

Did I…

Did I have feelings for Shiki?

A certain brunette's voice brought my mind out of its inner turmoil.

"I'll help," he said simply. I gave him a short smile.

"Thanks."

"Um Emi," the boy looked like he was contemplating something. I was a little hesitant, wondering what it was he wanted. However, I nodded for him to continue. "Never mind," he muttered lamely. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but I left him alone. Striding off to the path I'd taken I heard a big intake of breath.

"I'm sorry."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Turning, I gave Shiki a puzzled look. His eyes were closed though, so the look was wasted. Then he did something weird. He smiled. It was a sad smile. "Sorry…for what?" I breathed.

"EMI!"

My head whisked around seeing the source of the loud yell. Yuuki and Kyomi were coming this way.

"Shiki you should-"

I stopped mid warning for, there was no one there.

He was gone.

* * *

Hey hope you liked the chapter! Tell me what you think about it and mention any ideas to me! I love to put twists and turns into my story so anything said are really appreciated. Sorry if there are some mistakes.


	23. Chapter 23: Onions

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Onions_

_Lovely-chan~_

Disclaimer: I don't own VK…period.

* * *

K o n r a n A I ©

"CONFUSED LOVE"

A VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY

…Konran Ai is completely owned by moi and it better stay that way!…

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: ONIONS**

**

* * *

**

It was hard to believe that I still hadn't found my bracelet yet.

I sighed.

I was in class again.

Today though, it wasn't so hard to block out. So at least that made it easier. All I wanted to do was go outside and look for my bracelet. I couldn't explain the feeling I had when I thought about it being lost. Part of it was guilt; guilt at actually losing my dead grandmother's bracelet when she'd said to never take it off. Another reason was that I felt so off without it. I mean, I'd had it for a pretty long time and suddenly it was just gone.

I thought maybe I could count on some things to never change…

Unfortunately I was wrong.

I couldn't stop thinking about Shiki either. Something was wrong with him, but what was the cause of his strange behavior?

Last night still felt a little surreal. Like it'd never happened, or the equivalent of a distant dream. Sort of like how I knew those things about Kyomi, but I wasn't quite sure _how_ I knew them.

The bell rang signaling for lunch and boy was I glad.

I gathered my books and headed for the exit when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned, finding a certain blonde headed boy with the most beautiful heliotrope eyes that I'd ever seen.

"Shane," I called surprised, "What's up?"

He looked nervous.

Well…he always looked nervous, but today especially so. I wondered if he had been adjusting ok. Last time I'd seen the boy he'd been shaking like a leaf and it had been on his first day. A couple of days since them had passed.

"Well," He looked down blushing furiously and I smiled. He finally reached down shuffling through his belongings and pulled out a sheet of paper. It was the English test we'd just gotten back today. That was all fine and dandy, however the grade on it was pretty harsh.

"D?" I questioned looking at the paper, "that's rough," my voice sounded more callous than I'd intended. Shane cheeks colored deeper.

"Yeah," he agreed, "I'm not doing so well."

Well go figure. The kid was from America and it was amazing he even knew how to speak Japanese, let alone write in it. I felt bad, considering the fact that English was one of my best subjects.

Shane looked like he was deliberating something, so I stayed quiet. Then he burst out, "C-could you maybe, tutor me?"

I was stunned to silence. That's all he wanted? Why hadn't he said that before? Well he was pretty shy…

I probably should've seen that coming anyway.

Regrettably, the boy took my silence the wrong way.

"It's ok if y-your busy, I understand," the tan skinned boy managed to sputter out. "I mean, I could just ask someone else," he was as red as an apple now, "I'm sorry to bother-"

I put my hand on his shoulder to get his attention before he got so embarrassed he fainted from the heat of his own face. "Look Shane," he was quiet now, "I can tutor you, it's fine," I cracked a smile. Understanding finally crossed his features and he grinned.

"Oh! Thank you so much!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "It's fine, just meet me in the library at the end of the day," I told him as he began rushing off to class.

"Definitely, I'll remember!" he called waving to me and nearly tripping over his own feet. I giggled and waved back. What I would give to be as simple-minded as Shane. Some people just eluded that that childlike and helpless vibe though.

The rest of my classes were pretty boring. Even lunch was lame. I had made plans to escape and maybe go looking with Shiki for my lost piece of jewelry. Unfortunately, those plans were crushed when it started to rain. Not just any rain of course, it was a downpour. How wonderful…

Anyway, by the end of the day I was soaked, tired, and still without bracelet.

How disappointing…

"Hey," Kyomi called when I walked in, she didn't even look up from the book she was reading.

"What cha' reading?" I put down my wet bag and pulled some dry clothes out of my closet. Stripping, I quickly shoved the warm and dry shirt over my head. I did the same for my skirt only I swapped it for a pair of jeans instead.

"Rilke," the girl mumbled, turning a page over with the tip of her finger.

Rilke?

Poetry?

And German poetry at that…

I wonder when she got interested in those kinds of things.

"Is it for a class or something?" I wondered curiously.

She shook her head turning another page and cocking her head to the side in thought, "No, just interested I guess."

I nodded. I wasn't really into poetry very much, but Kyomi was free to do what she wanted. I was actually a bit relieved. I had been unsure if the cerulean-eyed girl had been doing well. I had been trying to let her be and give her some space. I guess she was coming along just fine.

I plopped on my bed with a loud sigh.

I lay there for a while just listening to the pitter-patter of rain strike the roof and windows of the Sun Dorm. I thought maybe, just maybe I could hear the drops landing softly on the Moon Dorm building too. Though that was impossible, I held on to it.

Even with the raining soaking everything I still wished I could go see Shiki. I thought before that I'd only wanted to see him because he would help me look for my bracelet and I would certainly be safe in his care, but…

Right now…

I just wanted to see him.

Then I remembered…

"Oh crap!" I shot up out of my bed, grabbing a raincoat and making a beeline for the door. Kyomi didn't look up from her book, but smiled knowingly.

"See ya!" she yelled.

I had so brilliantly forgot that I had to meet with Shane...

Oh geez, I hope he hadn't waited too long.

Running as fast as my legs could carry me I hurried for the library. A strange pang of uneasiness washed over me. I tried to ignore it.

Later, I would question that unease.

Arriving at the big wood doors of the building I had been headed for, I stood for a minute to catch my breath. Once my inhalation was steadier I heaved through the entrance.

The large library was one of the only places I hadn't been before on campus. I'd known where it was. I had just never taken the time to walk inside. Although, it was very inviting so I gave the place the benefit of the doubt.

The walls were a deep gold color, which matched nicely against the dark cherry wood shelves and tables. The lighting in the room was bright, but not so bright that it gave me a headache. The room smelled of leather bound books and crisp pages worn away from being turned too many times.

The only turn-off to the library was its size…

"How am I supposed to find Shane _here?_"

Lost in my thoughts I strolled around the downstairs. I kept my eyes peeled as I wandered through rows and rows of books. Some of them caught my eye, but I tried to keep my brain on the task at hand.

_Find Shane…_

_Find Shane…_

_Fine Shane…_

_Fin- is that Jane Austen?_

I reached for the Pride and Prejudice novel, but stopped mid-way mentally slapping myself for getting distracted. I sighed, making up my mind to go to the next level.

Walking up the stairs slowly, I surveyed the grounds below to make sure I hadn't missed the blonde headed boy. I frowned when I did so twice and he still hadn't magically shown up.

On the second floor I did the same.

I meandered down the aisles of narratives, biographies, and so on. When I couldn't take being on my feet anymore I sat down on one of the window seats dejectedly. Curling my legs up to my chest I rested my head on my knees. Closing my eyes I wished I didn't have to tutor Shane today.

How ironic.

I didn't want tutor Shane, yet I was still looking for him.

Well…

I guess I _had_ been looking for him, right now I was sitting down hoping he'd find me by some odd chance. That'd be nice.

Glaring out the window I realized how utterly tired I was. At the moment the lighting was just fine, the noise level was non-existent, and the window seat was just as cushiony as my bed. So without much thought I tipped my head back and drifted off.

…

_I couldn't tell where I was, although it didn't seem like any place I'd ever seen before. Bright searing sunlight burned hot on my bare shoulders as I was walking alone through colorful dark grass. _

_No…_

_I wasn't alone._

_I was being led._

_Someone's hand was grasping mine and pulling me along…_

_And…_

_I wasn't walking through dark grass._

_I was walking through fields and fields of…onions._

_At least…_

_That's what it seemed like._

_Purple red onions were surrounding me as the person who had my hand kept walking me passed. It seemed like forever until I felt something. Something wet landed on my cheek. I reached up, touching my face and I realized with a jolt…that I was crying. _

_Why in the world was I crying?_

_Then the person holding my hand looked back at me with a smile and I gasped. _

_It was Shane…_

_He was crying too._

_I tried talking, but my mouth wouldn't open. Shane opened his mouth, but no sound came out._

_Maybe it's…these onions that are making us cry._

_I kept trying to talk, but my lips were sealed tightly shut. _

_Nothing was working._

_Then I felt the flaxen haired boy squeeze my hand tightly and look behind us with wide eyes._

_I tried to look back to see what frightened Shane so much, but he pulled me so roughly I fell into the watery bog of purple vegetables. _

_I used the tan boy's arm to pull myself up from the ground. That's when I caught a look at his wrist. I stared transfixed when I saw a circle of metal handing loosely around his wrist. _

_It was my bracelet. _

_Shane tugged me forward and I realized that the water was getting higher. I yanked Shane's hand trying to warn him how deep it was getting, but he didn't appear to have notice._

_I looked behind us now and I caught a glimpse of blue. _

_It seemed liked I had seen that somewhere, but…how?_

_Where had I seen that flash of blue before?_

_My head was foggy and tears were streaming down my cheeks now. I wiped viciously at them, but I felt like I was choking on my own tears. _

_The water was now thigh-high and I was having trouble walking through the thick fluid. I desperately pulled against the tight grip of the purple-eyed Shane._

_I also wondered why he had my bracelet._

_I guess he wouldn't have known I had lost it, but…_

_Where had he found it?_

_My head was getting foggier and the water was getting deeper. _

_After a while I just didn't feel like protesting and I walked with Shane. I couldn't tell what was so painfully familiar about this feeling. _

_I was walking neck deep in swamp liquid, but I had a rush of calmness overcome my senses. Almost like I was reliving something. Something where you know exactly what's going to happen and then at the very end,_

_It goes wrong. _

_The next thing I knew we were under water and Shane was screaming._

_He shrieked out terrible throaty cries for help, but…I didn't know what to do._

_So, I let myself be submerged with him. _

_When Shane stopped clawing at the water and his eyes were white and cold looking, I remembered I needed to breath. But gnarls of debris from the bottom dragged me farther down. They trapped me, as I fought. Soon though, I was so lost and I was completely out of luck._

_When no more bubbles came from my mouth, water ripped and tore its way down my throat. It felt like I was being engulfed by my insides and I wanted to breath so much. Something landed on me with a dull thud, I knew it did, but all I could hear were my lungs begging and blaring for air. _

_It was fading though, as black filled up my vision and the tangles of seaweed clung to me. I let them…because I couldn't do anything else._

…

_Everything was quiet for a moment…_

_Everything was black for a moment…_

_And for one painless moment, I thought it was over…but I'll never forget that face…_

_Above, his body lay, his nose was touching mine._

_Tendrils of blood ran free from his frozen lips like angry snakes and a scream died in my throat as I stared at Shane's dead white eyes._

_His arms enveloped me, whispering pleas of terror in my ear and I shuddered. _

…

I awoke with a start.

I knew that I was shaking, and for a terrifying instant I thought I was still drowning.

Then I saw the pink, orange, and purple of the sunset from behind windowpane.

It was deathly quiet and I was in a hot sweat, but slowly I found myself.

I was in a whirlwind of confusion, but after my breath became even again I decided to stand up and stretch out my aching limbs.

_What a horrible nightmare…_

With a jolt I became aware of the fact that the library was entirely dark. All of the lights were off.

Stupid me…

I had slept and now they'd closed up for the Day Class students. At least they didn't lock the doors.

Thank you Night Class.

The daylight was vanishing rapidly so I made my way hastily through the building and out the doors. I frowned at the fact that I hadn't been able to tutor Shane…well, I hadn't even been able to _find_ Shane, but that was beside the point.

Anyway he probably came looking for me and since I was late, he left.

Poor kid.

The good thing was that the rain had stopped.

The air was chilly though, so I left my rain jacket on. Making my way back to my dorm I couldn't shake the feeling that my dream had left me with.

But…

What had it been about?

I remember feeling like I was drowning and…onions?

I sighed. This always happened.

Within the first few minutes of waking up from a dream, I would start to forget it. My parents had once told me I should keep a dream journal or some nonsense like that. I wasn't very dedicated at that sort of thing so I never did.

Perhaps I should have kept one after all.

At last I arrived at my room. I found that Kyomi was sound asleep on her bed in her usual position, clutching a pillow to her chest.

Usually I would smile and pull the blanket a little snugger around her, but as soon as I saw my pillow I bolted for bed. Apparently my little nap in the library wasn't satisfying enough or something.

Nevertheless, I wrapped the blanket firmly around my body and after a few minutes I was sleeping like a baby.

Luckily it was a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning I felt awful.

I considered the possibility of a truck maybe running me over in my sleep…

However, I then woke up more fully and was therefore less delusional.

I drearily stumbled into the bathroom and did my morning routine. After Kyomi and I went to get some breakfast, I prepared myself for the long morning of ignoring classes.

It was pretty much a same old, same old day.

Until…

I saw that Shane wasn't present in my English Class. He'd never been absent before.

Late a few times, but never…_absent._

At the moment the word sounded vile.

At lunch I searched around the tables for him. I frowned when I couldn't find him. I even asked around and told anyone who saw him that 'Emi Hikari had been looking for him.'

I check in the nearby forests too.

No such luck.

As more time passed, I felt a growing sort of gnawing in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like it, not one bit.

That's when I ran into Shiki…literally.

"Ow," I moaned on the ground.

The voice of the other person laughed, wait…

That laugh…

I knew that laugh!

"Got a hot date or something?" the boy mocked, reaching a hand out to me.

I rolled my eyes taking Shiki's hand gratefully and resentfully at the same time.

It wasn't until I looked at the vampire that I realized just how much I had missed him.

The playful look in his eyes that was almost too hard to catch…

That smirk he wore…

It wasn't the same as one of his all out smiles, but then again I was probably lucky I'd even seen _that._

"Why are you by the Sun Dorms anyway?" I wondered brushing myself off, "Just for Lil' ol me?" I joked lightly. He smiled.

"Actually," His voice got all high-like in the beginning like he was thinking about it. I fixed him with a look and he broke into a smile. I loved that smile so much, I couldn't help smiling myself.

"I came to see if we could find that bracelet of yours," he paused at my blank expression, "Or maybe you've forgotten about it?"

I snapped out of my reverie, "No. Actually, I haven't."

"I thought we should probably check around town first, so I asked the chairman for a few hours out," he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Really?" I inquired in disbelief. First, I couldn't even get Shiki to realize how important this bracelet was; now he was being so nice to have already gotten permission to go look for it.

Seriously, I had been ready to just go for it…

However, it was really sweet that he did that.

He nodded and it almost seemed like he was embarrassed.

Was the great Shiki Senri being...bashful?

I laughed out loud at the notion and boldly took hold of his hand. He seemed a little surprised at my valorous move, but his hand eased effortlessly into mine. I let the moment keep me so excited that I forgot to be disgraced.

I couldn't help noticing that our hands fit together like puzzle pieces.

We ran out the gates still smiling and now I was more determined than ever to find my bracelet and make sure that it never got lost again.

* * *

A couple hours into it, my determined resolve was slowly crumbling…

I sighed. I guess I should have known it wouldn't be _that_ easy to find it. The bracelet was a tiny thing, not gaudy and big or anything.

Shiki and I had started out looking together and I was pretty into the whole thing at the start. I left no stone un-turned and I raced down streets retracing and exhilarated by every little sparkle in the road that caught my eye.

I knew it was practically impossible that I would really find it by running around like I was, but it was a nice thought. A thought that maybe on the ground or in a shop somewhere my bracelet was waiting for me.

After a while of wandering around with Shiki, we decided that splitting up might cover more ground and I agreed. So after two hours or so we went our separate ways.

Dashing through crooks and streets, rushing over corners and squeezing passed people I kept my eyes glued to the ground.

When I managed to take my eyes off the ground I caught glances at dark red brick houses and long clotheslines hanging like filmy spider webs. Some dangled so low that I thought they might actually ensnare something in their grasp.

The town was filled with the scent of fresh baked goods, snow just ready to fall, and the clean cold air of the impending and inexorable nightfall. I took it all in contentedly. I especially loved the sounds, which were the strangest to me.

I had never before this, been to a place so bustling with life. Usually my parents were sent to far remote places or farmhouses. I never wondered why because my mother and fathers employment was really of no concern to me.

That's why the mysterious people around me were so enticing. The way they were always headed somewhere was extremely enchanting to me.

But…

I was one of those individuals now, wasn't I?

I mean I didn't have an exact place I was going, but I had a task, which I was not planning to deviate from just yet.

That's when I saw something odd out of the corner of my eye…

It was a shop, just a plain old grocery store. For some reason though, I felt drawn to it. It was like there was something important there I was supposed to see.

In the front, produce was set out for anyone to pick up. Ripe cherry tomatoes, an array of luscious colorful apples, flawless and bright tinted peaches, dark and slender Japanese eggplants, you name it. Some vegetables and fruits I hadn't ever seen were there too.

A commotion over a couple rows fixed my attention.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," a coffee skinned girl apologized, "I'll clean that up right away," the young girl ran to fetch something as an angry plump looking woman scowled after her. I looked over to see a mass of softball sized red onions scattered on the dim tile floor. I went and picked one up, then froze.

…

_I couldn't tell where I was, although it didn't seem like any place I'd ever seen before. Bright searing sunlight burned hot on my bare shoulders as I was walking alone through colorful dark grass. _

_No…_

_I wasn't alone._

_I was being led._

_Someone's hand was grasping mine and pulling me along…_

_And…_

_I wasn't walking through dark grass._

_I was walking through fields and fields of…onions._

_At least…_

_That's what it seemed like._

_Purple red onions were surrounding me as the person who had my hand kept walking me passed. It seemed like forever until I felt something. Something wet landed on my cheek. I reached up, touching my face and I realized with a jolt…that I was crying. _

_Why in the world was I crying?_

_Then the person holding my hand looked back at me with a smile and I gasped. _

_It was Shane…_

_He was crying too._

"Emi!"

With a sharp intake of breath I looked up startled, to see…Shiki?

"Hey are you okay?" the brunette asked putting a hand on my forehead, "You feel a little warm."

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Yeah, it's just a little hot in here is all," I stood up dropping the onion, feeling just as confused as ever. What had that been about? I shook my head, letting the boy lead us out of the shop.

It felt like lately I'd been running away from all the problems I had. Every time I didn't want to face something…I pushed it away and ran away in cowardice. I didn't want to be like that anymore. In spite of this, I was still scared and frightened of the answers I might receive.

Shiki then stiffened next to me and took my hand. I looked up coming out of my internal misery to find someone I had not expected to see.

Not in a million years…

"Well, hello kitten."

That voice…

Was the same as…

_"Why hello," turning around my eyes were wide and I had a sudden fierce urge to run. I almost did. Until I met face to face with the person who'd spoken. I was absolutely stunned. The dark blue haired boy couldn't be older than 17 or 18. He had the most beautiful lonely black eyes that could perfectly match mine and yes he was extremely handsome too. Only he reminded me too much of…of…Kyomi._

_Abruptly my eyes narrowed and I was trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation. Discretely, I hoped I wasn't bleeding out of some cut unknown to me. I didn't know for certain if the lovely boy in front of me was a vampire, but every inch of my body was telling me to run and run and never come back. It was also so startlingly like meeting Kyomi. The same gorgeous and alien-like features…_

Instead of shrinking back I stuck out my shoulders. This boy was only _one _of my problems, but I couldn't afford to look like a scared little girl…even if I sometimes felt like one.

"I know you don't like talking via birth given names, but I didn't quite catch yours last time we met," I glared fiercely at the attractive looking boy, my tone was a cold monotone. I clutched onto Shiki's hand though telling him how I really felt.

"I know your _so_ very interested in me, but I think you'll be much more interested in something I seemed to have _run into_," He laughed inexplicably. The sound made me shiver.

Then I saw the flash of silver and turquoise. My heart throbbed in agony.

My bracelet…

"You," I gaped at him, "you found it?" I was at a loss for words and I couldn't wrap my head around it. _He _had found my bracelet? Was it the day that I had been at the observatory? Did he lie…or was it afterword, when I had fainted? But then…

"Actually, I didn't even have to go through the trouble," he licked his fingers and I frowned, "A pretty little friend of yours picked it up for me."

What?

"Too bad he didn't want to give it to me," he made a mock upset face, "Oh well, he sure was tasty," he laughed again and a sickening feeling rested in the middle of my stomach.

"By the way," he looked back giving me a grin, "the name's Klein."

* * *

Did you guys like my 100th review reward chapter? I know it has left you all with a lot of chapters, but rest assure because I have set my plot in stone and Konran Ai will end at chapter 30! Oh No!:) Please Review and thank you all for the support. Also the criticism about the quotes is good too because I AM HORRIBLE AT IT! So if you spot something PLEASE tell me so I can fix it and make the story even better.


End file.
